AWAKENING
by Sharnhorst
Summary: Imagine Kane as shy...no? Glen Jacobs has the hots for one of the female staff, but he's too shy to say anything. Chapter 15 up!
1. Default Chapter

**AWAKENING**

_A/N:- Okay, I haven't posted anything for absolutely ages! But I've been working on lots of stuff by myself and with Kliqgirl. This is a Glen story for now, and not a sequel to anything else...just a bit of fun really. It started as a suggestion made by someone a long time ago. Anyway, hope anyone who reads this enjoys it...although I have no idea when I'll get to update...or where the story should go from here. As you can see, I was SO not prepared to post anything yet_!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Glen Jacobs walked through the curtain and finally relaxed the deep scowl on his face. It was good to be out of the damn mask, but it was a real pain having to growl and snarl all the time, even if the fans did eat it up. He still wasn't 100 sure how they were taking his new look, but it was past time that it changed. The mask hadn't been the most comfortable thing to wear, especially when he got sweaty, he thought, remembering how badly it had itched.

He sighed deeply. Well, that was another show over, another pay check earned, and another evening of drinking and hanging with the guys to 'look forward to'. Just how many times had he sat there silently and watched the others hold court over a roomful of women? He had lost count now. It was a running joke amongst his fellow wrestlers that he wasn't interested in women, but it wasn't true. He was as interested in the opposite sex as they were...only not the kind of women they seemed to associate with. He didn't want someone that anyone could have - and God knew some of the guys had shared. He shuddered at that thought. No, he wanted to meet someone who had a little self respect, a little intelligence...and maybe someone who wouldn't make fun of how shy he was.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his morose reverie, and he turned to find no-one there...until he looked down, and then his heart stopped and started again, beating twice as fast. Geez, of all people to come up to him right now, did it have to be _her_? He felt himself heat under her blue-eyed gaze and he swallowed nervously, itching to get into his room and relative safety where he couldn't make a complete idiot of himself.

Nina Grey stared up at him and smiled, watching his cheeks go slightly pink. It was amazing to her that such an enormous man could get so easily embarrassed - and she hadn't even spoken yet. "Good match," she murmured, her smile widening to show her white, even teeth.

Glen found himself staring at that smile, his mouth dropping open slightly. She had such a pretty mouth, he thought, then shook his head to regain his senses a little. How did she manage to do this to him every time he saw her? "Er...thanks," he said gruffly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Here, I brought this for you. You remember we spoke about it earlier?" she asked, handing him a bottle of something. He took it from her and instantly tensed when her fingers brushed his, a tingle spreading over his skin. Forcing himself to look at the bottle he frowned, seeing it was some sort of moisturizer.

"It's for your skin? After you get rid of the make-up?" she reminded him, having only told him about it two hours ago when he had been sitting in the make-up chair and she had been applying dark smudges under his eyes. "Glen? You do remember, right?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"No problem," she said, shrugging and cocking her head to one side, her dark hair flowing over her shoulders with the movement and catching his eye. "Um...are you going out with the guys tonight?"

He hadn't expected her to ask that, and he automatically told the truth. "Yeah."

She smiled sweetly at him and almost bounced on the spot, a movement that made her breasts jiggle invitingly under her top. "Oh good! I was hoping you would be, because I've got some free time tonight and I said I'd come along too."

Glen managed to drag his eyes away from her chest and then her words penetrated his mind, and he couldn't keep the slightly horrified look from washing over him.

Nina's face fell and she bit her lip. "That is okay isn't it?"

He realized belatedly that he was actually being rude, and he was usually always polite if nothing else. "Of course it's okay," he said, wishing he was a smooth talker like some of the guys. He liked Nina, he liked pretty much everything about her, but he would never be able to voice that opinion, not without going bright red. He knew his face was glowing right now, but there was nothing he could do about it. He only hoped she didn't touch him again, because sure as hell his body was going to embarrass him and he didn't want her to laugh at him. "I'd better go get changed," he muttered, trying for a smile and failing.

She smiled again, relieved that the horrible look had left his face. "Okay. I'll see you later then?"

He nodded and walked quickly away, closing his eyes and letting his shoulders droop as he turned the corner to where his room was. He thought that maybe Nina liked him, but how did you know something like that for sure? There must be signs you could pick up, but he was damned if he knew what they were. Maybe if he wasn't so stupid when it came to females he'd be able to tell, maybe if he had ever actually slept with one. He walked into his locker room and slammed the door behind him. At least there was one thing in his favor; none of the guys knew he was a virgin, save for Mark Callaway and he was a clam. If the others ever found out...God it didn't bear thinking about, he thought with a shudder. He'd be the laughing stock of the WWE, that was for certain. And then there was Nina, the only girl he had truly fancied since he had been here, simply because she was normal and funny and nice. But what would she be like if she ever found out his little secret? Would she laugh and go and tell everyone? That was a risk he just couldn't take, not unless he was drunk or drugged up to the eyeballs, and he didn't do stuff like that. He gave another heartfelt sigh and walked into the showers, stripping off his costume as he went and looking wryly down at the stark evidence that he had been staring at Nina's very nice breasts. Maybe he would make the water cold...apparently that could help.

A few minutes later he wrapped a towel around his waist and stomped back into the dressing room. Cold showers were crap. Okay, it had helped some, but it didn't wipe her image out of his head or all the randy thoughts running around unchecked. He glanced up as the door flew open and Chris Irvine walked in, trying to straighten out his messy hair with his fingers.

"Goddamn it!" the other man grumbled, pulling the band from his hair and opening his locker to grab a hairbrush. "Why the hell is it that just because I have long hair, all the guys think they have to pull it when we're wrestling?"

"Because it's there," Glen said, amused despite himself. He remembered having his hair pulled a time or two...when he had hair.

"Yeah, well it fuckin' hurts!"

"So shave it off," Glen said, lounging in the chair and staring at him.

"And look like you? No fuckin' way. Besides, the ladies like my beautiful blond mane," he said, grinning and swinging his now tidy hair over his shoulder. "Talking of which, I found a nice little hotty out there holding up a sign with my name on it. I asked her to come out for a drink, she might prove quite diverting."

Glen shook his head and looked away. And here it all goes again, he thought. He'd sit nursing a beer and watching them all giving girls their best lines, leaving with various different women and him leaving alone. Again. But he supposed that going out with them was better than sitting in his hotel room all alone, at least they were company for a few hours.

He went about getting dressed and then looked at himself in the mirror, staring at the place where his eyebrows had once lived. Maybe women found him ugly now, he thought, frowning. Maybe he should grow his hair back damn quick. Then again, women hadn't been particularly interested when he had hair...except for some women, and he hadn't been interested in them. That made him think of Nina again and a small smile touched his lips. She didn't normally come out with them, but tonight she was, so perhaps it wouldn't be a total loss after all.

Chris saw the smile and walked up behind him, his reflection joining Glen's in the mirror. "Hey, what's that sneaky smile all about? You got someone coming with you tonight?"

Glen quickly shook his head. "No."

The other man nodded, as if he wasn't surprised and it wound Glen's temper up, making his eyes darken. But he didn't say anything, merely lowered his gaze and then grabbed his bag, moving towards the door.

"I'll see you there, man," Chris shouted as he sauntered into the shower, and Glen just grunted in return, slamming the door on his way out.

He hated the fact that everyone knew he never brought a date anywhere, or that he never had dates at all. He wished there was something he could do about it, but he couldn't think of a single thing that would...his thoughts were interrupted when someone ran around the corner and crashed into his chest, rebounding and falling over.

"Ow!" Nina said, landing hard on her backside and wincing.

"Are you okay?" Glen asked, dropping his bag and crouching down to help her up. He reached out a big hand and took her small fingers in his, pulling her into a sitting position and staring at her with concern.

Nina stared at him and felt her mouth go dry. Good grief he was gorgeous, she thought, liking the look in his eyes. He was worried he had hurt her, and because of that his guard was down and that weird shuttered look was gone, leaving only a lovely warmth in those hazel eyes. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she said, smiling at him and then frowning as her eyes grew round. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Glen stared at her in amazement. She was worried about _him_? "No, you...I...er...well I don't think you could hurt me if you tried," he finally got out, a small smile curling his lips as he looked at the size difference between them. The smile disappeared the instant she laid her hand on his arm, her fingers softly stroking, and his eyes dropped to where a good amount of thigh was visible where her skirt had flown upwards.

"Are you sure, I really banged you hard," she said, needing to be sure.

Her choice of words and her touch were enough to make him picture all sorts of things, plus the sight of her legs, and he felt his cheeks go red again, cursing his own bashfulness. "I'm fine," he said gruffly, pulling her quickly up and then letting go of her hand as if she were diseased.

Nina chose not to be insulted by his sudden withdrawal and smiled up at him again, smoothing her skirt down. "Good. I guess I should watch where I'm going?" she said, unwilling to end the conversation, such as it was.

"I guess," Glen said, shrugging. His eyes darted over her head to where escape lay and then he chewed his lip.

She watched him for a second and her smile grew more mischievous. "Since you seem to be ready, and I've finished my work now, maybe you could escort me to the hotel?"

Glen swallowed and looked into those clear blue eyes again, seeing no mockery there at all. He frowned slightly and tried to think of some sort of excuse, worrying when he found his brain appeared to have shut down. "I...er..."

"Oh good, I knew you wouldn't mind!" she said with that cheerful enthusiasm that seemed to be so much a part of her. She put her arm through his and turned towards the exit, waiting for him to stop doing his impersonation of a statue.

Realizing he was essentially trapped now, Glen could only start moving slowly forwards, his eyes flitting nervously to the small female who had appropriated his arm and didn't look like she was giving it up anytime soon. They passed several of the staff as they made their way along the corridor and then something he had hoped not to happen, happened.

"Glen? Hey man, who's the lady?"

Glen turned his head and saw Batista grinning at him, the other man's eyes running up and down Nina's figure as if he would like to eat her. "Dave...er, this is Nina, she works in make-up."

"I am very pleased to meet _you_," he said, grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips, his every move designed to attract women. But not this woman, Nina thought, barely able to suppress a shudder at the sliminess of his gesture.

"Thanks," she said, taking back her hand and starting to move again. She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Oh, you too," she said as an afterthought, and then turned away from his amazed expression. She guessed his chat up technique rarely failed, and later that evening he would probably be calling her a lesbian or frigid or some such insult. She didn't care.

She looked up when she heard Glen chuckle and grinned when she saw his face relaxed with amusement for the first time. Oh yeah, he was gorgeous all right. "What's funny?"

"I don't think Dave's ever had a girl not fall all over herself to be with him. He's probably in shock right now," Glen said, still smiling.

"He's really not my type," Nina said, grinning up at him.

Glen badly wanted to ask what her type was, but he found the words sticking in his throat. What if she thought he was coming on to her with such a question? Even if he would love to make a move on her, he was sure that he would just come across as a complete retard.

Nina looked at him as the smile left his mouth and she could almost see the question he wanted to ask her. She wasn't normally so forward, but Glen was so nice that she couldn't help herself. "Wouldn't you like to know what my type is?" she asked softly, clinging to his arm a little closer.

Glen swallowed nervously and looked down at her. "If...if you want to tell me," he murmured.

"I haven't really dated all that much, but I tend to like the quiet ones. Men who are gentle and don't think of that as being a wimp," she said, her eyes scanning his face as they slowly walked along. "I guess I like the strong silent types."

"Oh," Glen managed to mutter, wondering if that meant him.

"Like you," she clarified, blushing slightly at the look of shock he sent her way. "If that's okay. I mean, I don't expect you to like me or anything, and I know I must be coming across as some complete...well, just forget I said anything. In fact, I'll just get a cab to the hotel, you don't have to take any trouble," she rambled, feeling embarrassed as the stare just went on and on. But when she went to release his arm and move away, he stopped her.

"I do. Like you, I mean," he said, his words hesitant at first. "I think you're really lovely."

Nina froze and felt a pleased smile curve her lips. "You do?"

"Yeah," he murmured, his eyes dropping to her lips and wondering if he had the guts to kiss her.

_And that's it for now! I hope to update soon!_


	2. Chapter two

_Hello! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing...I honestly wasn't sure anyone would! Anyway, here is a small second chapter!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Nina felt her lips part under that intent stare and she waited to see if he'd make a move. Unfortunately, he just stood there and she wasn't sure she had enough courage to be the first to initiate a kiss. Hiding her disappointment behind a smile, she started to move along again, pulling him with her. "What time is everyone meeting?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. There isn't really a time, as such, we just get there when we get there," Glen said, mentally kicking himself for not just grabbing her and kissing her. What would she do if he did that? She'd admitted he was her type, so she obviously liked him. And he'd managed to admit he liked her too...damn, he thought, he was useless! Now Mark, he knew a thing or two and he'd have her in his room in five seconds flat. But Glen? _Noooooo_.

"Okay. Well, I'll just shower and change and then make my way there, I guess," she said, wishing he would take her there with him.

"Yeah," Glen muttered, frowning. "Unless...well..."

Nina looked up instantly. "Unless?"

"Well, you could come with me if you wanted," he offered, feeling a bit stupid. She'd say no, he was certain.

"I'd love to!" she said with a sunny smile. Glen was surprised that she'd agreed, and he couldn't resist smiling back as they reached his car. He opened the passenger door for her in a daze and helped her inside before he went around to the driver's side and jumped in.

"What time should I be ready?" she asked, and she sounded excited by the prospect of going out with him.

"Well, I'll be done in about ten minutes, so whenever you're ready," he told her as he drove towards the hotel they were all staying in. He couldn't believe she'd said yes!

"I won't take long," she said, frowning slightly. "Do I need to get dressed up or will jeans and T-shirt do? I don't want to look dull."

"You couldn't if you tried," he said honestly, not even thinking of it as a compliment. If he'd actually thought up something nice to say, he wouldn't have been able to say it.

"You say some really lovely things," Nina said, staring at him and realizing immediately that he wasn't trying to feed her a line. He just said what he honestly thought, and that just made it even more special.

"Me?" Glen asked, slightly startled to realize that he had said the right thing without even trying. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "It's just casual tonight. I'll be wearing jeans."

Nina instantly pictured him in black skin-tight jeans and a dark shirt, and she wondered whether it would be bad etiquette to drool all over herself in his car. It probably would be, she surmised, and she tried to wipe the image from her head. "I'll wear jeans too, then," she said. By this time Glen was pulling into the hotel's underground parking and stopping his car.

He was out of the vehicle and opening her door before she had taken her seat belt off, and she felt a flush of pleasure at the way he acted. Her fingers tingled nicely when he took her hand to help her out of the car and she was reluctant to let go once she was standing next to him, but she knew she had to. With an obvious sigh, she dropped her hand and turned towards the elevator.

Glen watched her carefully and wondered why she seemed so disappointed. Had she wanted to hold his hand? he wondered. He had to admit it had felt nice to have that small soft hand in his, even if the touch had only been brief. His frown betrayed his inner turmoil as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. He hated being so hesitant about things and he gritted his teeth and grabbed her hand before he could think about it any further.

Nina jumped when she felt his big fingers close around hers, especially as he looked so grim while he did it. She bit her lip and looked down at his enormous hand, letting her fingers curl around his gently and enjoying the sensation of warmth it gave her. Looking back up at him, she gave a tentative smile, relieved when he lost the grim look and smiled back slowly.

"Is this...is it okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it's okay. It's more than okay. It feels nice," she said, knowing he needed the reassurance. It still baffled her that he was so shy. Wrestlers just weren't shy - at all. Glen was different and she had never seen him hanging around with ring rats like a lot of the others did. He kept to himself most of the time, it seemed. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she looked at him. "So...is tonight like a date?" she asked, hoping she wasn't pushing too far, too fast.

Glen found his heart beating far too fast and he wondered if she could hear it._ Whatever you do,_ he told himself, _don't blow this_. "Would you like it to be?" he asked, tying to sound a little more confident than he actually was. But maybe he was being too confident, he thought, starting to worry. "Because I would! If you like...I mean...I'd like it very much to be a date," he blurted, swallowing nervously. He was sure he was sweating.

Nina grinned at him, delighted that he seemed worried about her response. He was so sweet! "I'd love it to be a date," she said. "It would be our first date."

Glen felt his head almost lift off with relief and pleasure. First date. That sounded like she wanted there to be other dates too! He couldn't believe his luck. "Our first date," he echoed, starting to really smile and not wanting to stop. A bell rang out to herald their arrival at the floor he was staying on and he looked at her, not wanting to let her go. "Are you staying on this floor? I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask."

"Actually I am. I'm just across the hall from you," she told him, noting his surprise. "It's okay, I know you never usually notice me, but I saw you going into your room the other day."

"I do notice you, all the time," he said immediately, then looked slightly guilty for some reason.

"I'm glad, because I notice you all the time as well," she told him. He walked her to her door and stared at her silently for a few seconds.

"I'll...um...see you soon. How long...?"

"Well, I'll be done in about half an hour, but then I need to get something to eat and..." she said.

"We could eat in the restaurant here before we go to the bar," he jumped in quickly. "If you'd like."

"I'd like very much," she said with another smile that made him want to kiss her.

"Well, then...half an hour, right?" he asked, still reluctant to turn away and go into his own room.

"Right," she agreed, not moving either.

With a deep breath, Glen bent and quickly placed his lips on hers, giving her the briefest of kisses before pulling back. "Okay then. I'll see you soon."

Nina stared at him open mouthed and nodded. "Soon," she agreed, watching him go into his room and then touching her lips in amazement. He'd kissed her! Okay, it had been for only a brief second...but he'd kissed her. She smiled and went into her own room to get ready. Tonight was going to be interesting.

_Well, it was short, but it was an update! I updated a story! Yay! I'm not sure when that'll happen again! lol._


	3. Chapter three

_Another chapter! I'm actually updating, wow! Thank you all SO much for the reviews. I know this story is a little slow right now, but it will pick up, I promise...eventually:-)_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Glen closed the door behind him and let out the breath he'd unconsciously been holding. Ok, it was a start...a kiss was a start, no matter how small it had been. And even if it had been small, he could still feel how soft her lips had been under his. Also there was the fact that his body had appreciated that satiny texture and reacted instinctively to it...something he hoped would go away before he met her again! Maybe some loose jeans would help disguise it, because he had no doubt it was going to happen again tonight when she was sitting next to him. He groaned. Sitting next to him...damn, he could just imagine how overexcited he'd get with that small curvy body nearby.

He wanted to kiss her again, he decided, properly this time. He at least knew how to do that, and a few other things about women's bodies. He wasn't stupid. He'd had a girlfriend before, but not anyone he'd actually slept with...not fully anyway. They'd fooled around some, and he was glad he knew at least that much.

He just found it so hard to break the ice with girls...he felt so stupid as soon as he stammered or especially if the woman came on to him instead. Women weren't patient with a shy man, not when there were so many smooth talkers close by that were willing to give them what they wanted. Nina was different in every way. She was patient, slightly shy herself at times, and most important of all...she liked him. _Him_! Stupid, big, hulking Glen Jacobs that no normal woman liked. He grinned suddenly and rubbed his hands together as he headed for the shower. _No more of that_, he thought. _No more self pity_...his future was in his own hands. Career wise he was very happy, if a little pissed at times because of storylines. His personal life needed working on, and now he had a focus. A focus who actually liked him! He whistled the entire time he was showering and then he got ready, choosing his clothes a little more carefully than he would normally.

He selected his black jeans, knowing they looked okay, and then a nice dark blue shirt. No T-shirt tonight, he decided. He wanted to look good for Nina. He was ready and only fifteen minutes had passed. With a sigh of impatience he sat down and tried to watch TV, but he couldn't concentrate. A sudden idea made him smile and he grabbed his keycard and rushed out of the room

Nina, meanwhile, was out of the shower and trying to straighten out the wet tangle of her hair so she could blow dry it. It was naturally wavy, but she normally straightened it. Tonight she wouldn't have time, so she decided to blow dry it and leave it shaggy. Her clothing she'd already laid out and she had decided jeans and a T-shirt weren't good enough for their first date. Well, jeans were okay because she didn't want to overdress, but she'd found a beautiful sparkly, strappy top in her case that pushed everything up into just the right position but didn't show too much. Perfect! She had to calm herself down to keep her hands steady enough to apply her own make-up, because the thought of actually having a date with Glen made her feel excited and nervous at the same time.

A knock at the door made her jump and she glanced at her watch, surprised at how much time had passed. Without pausing to slip on the spike heeled shoes she was wearing, she ran to open the door, the smile on her face turning into an astonished 'o' and then a grin as she was confronted by an enormous bunch of flowers.

"Glen?" she asked hesitantly, because she couldn't see past the myriad of blooms.

It moved to one side and Glen looked down at her. "Yeah. I thought you might like these...er...here," he said, handing them to her and feeling his stomach do somersaults at the way she beamed at him.

"They're lovely! You didn't have to do that," she said, touching the flowers and then smelling them. "I have to find somewhere to put them!" She rushed off and left him standing just outside the door. "Come in!" she called back to him as she searched the tiny kitchen for a vase of some sort.

Glen walked inside her room, not once taking his eyes off her. She looked absolutely beautiful...and very short, he thought with a smile as he took in her bare feet. God, he hoped she enjoyed tonight. He watched silently as she found a glass pitcher and used that to put the flowers in, arranging them carefully and then adding some more water. When she was satisfied that they looked good enough, she walked over to pick her shoes up and put them on before joining him.  
"Thank you so much, that was such a lovely gesture," she said and then shocked the life out of him by reaching up and pulling his head down so she could give him a quick kiss.

"That's...okay," he said, his voice a little croaky with surprise. He grinned hugely and held his arm out to her. "Are you ready?"

"I sure am," she said, putting her hand in the crook of his arm and letting him escort her out of the room and along to the elevator. "I'm really looking forward to this."

"So am I," he confessed, feeling as if he could start to relax in her company. She made him feel at ease with very little effort. Now all he had to do was manage to eat in front of her without choking every time he looked at the enticing cleavage she had on show...not that she seemed aware of it. He came to the conclusion that he was only getting an eyeful because he was so tall he could see straight down her top. It was a beautiful sight, but one that was making him feel a little uncomfortable in certain places. Ever the gentleman, he ushered her into the elevator before him as the doors opened and then stood silently next to her as they descended to the lobby. Even the smell of her light perfume teased his senses and made his body harden even more. He only hoped it didn't show.

It did. Nina's eyes were surreptitiously taking in every inch of his body and she couldn't help but notice the growing bulge underneath dark denim. Not that she would say anything to embarrass him, but she was glad that he liked what he saw when he looked at her. She could happily say she felt the same. Her mouth was almost watering at how good he looked and she suddenly wished she was the sort who slept with people on the first date.

She took his arm again as the elevator stopped and then the doors opened onto Glen's worst nightmare - or at least, one of them. Chris Irvine stood outside the doors and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Glen with a woman holding his arm. He grinned wickedly when Glen looked embarrassed to be caught.

"Glen," he greeted with a smirk. "Nice evening for it."

Glen didn't know what to say and Nina glanced at him before looking back at Chris. "We're just going to get something to eat. We'll be seeing you later," she said politely, moving past him and pulling Glen along with her without making it obvious she was doing so.

"Sure. I'm really looking forward to it," he said, chuckling as he watched the couple walk off towards the restaurant. He hadn't eaten anything himself yet, and he wondered if he shouldn't tag along and have some fun. But it was unusual to see Glen with a woman at all, he didn't want to ruin anything for him. For all that he ribbed him on numerous occasions, he liked Glen and he wouldn't deliberately do anything to hurt him. Still, he would definitely be making a few suggestions when he saw them at the bar later on, he though with a smirk.

Glen sighed when they were out of earshot. "Sorry about that...Chris can be...well...I just didn't want him to..."

"It's okay. I know he can be a pain in the ass...he is whenever I do make-up for him on photo shoots or promo's. He's well known amongst the staff for liking practical jokes," she said with a laugh.

Glen chuckled. "Yeah, he's definitely a pain in the ass," he agreed, pleasantly surprised by her easy manner and how much more comfortable he felt in her presence. They reached the restaurant and he put his hand in the small of her back - just as he'd seen other men do to their women occasionally - and guided her gently through the doors. It felt good to touch her, the heat of her body radiating warmth into the palm of his hand. He would have given anything at that moment to stroke her skin underneath the top.

Once he had her seated at a table, he smiled. "What would you like to eat? Anything you want, it's on me."

"Oh I didn't expect you to pay for my meal! I would have had to eat out anyway and..." she began and then stopped when he gave her a breathtakingly dazzling grin.

"I want to buy you a meal. This is a date, right? Then you don't pay for a single thing," he said, sounding more confident than at any other time he'd spoken to her.

She gave a soft laugh. "Isn't that a little old fashioned?"

"I guess it's a lot old fashioned, but it's how I'd like it, if you're okay with that," he said with a shrug.

"I'm okay with that. It's nice that there are still some men in the world who have old fashioned values, and there's not one thing wrong with that," she said, smiling warmly. "I like it."

Glen felt himself flushing under that warm gaze and he quickly diverted his attention to the menu. "So...what did you want to eat?"

"I fancy some chicken...er...what have they got? Let's see...ooo, fried chicken, that sounds good!" she said, suddenly feeling ravenously hungry. "With potatoes and green beans. They do normal food here! I thought it would be all French cuisine or something!"

"You prefer normal food then?" he asked, filing away that bit of information about her.

"Oh yes, I much prefer it. I don't like fussy food, I like to be able to just dig in and eat without worrying about ruining the look of it or if I should eat the green leaf resting carefully on top of it!" she said with a laugh. "Plus I'd have no idea what utensils to use in an upper class restaurant. This place is pretty nice though."

Glen chuckled. "I always use the knife and fork that looks the most normal," he confessed with a wry smile. "I don't care much about etiquette and all that sh...crap."

"No need to modify your language around me," she said dryly.

"Sorry. I was brought up to think that you don't speak that way in front of ladies," he explained. "Although I've heard a few things about your language from other people."

"Have you been listening to gossip about me?" she teased.

"No!" he said quickly, and then relaxed when he saw she wasn't serious. "No, just little things I've heard. I...might have asked a couple of things about you."

"Really?"

She seemed pleased and Glen smiled. "Yeah. I liked you. You always spoke to me normally and you never tried to...you know, touch me when you did my make-up."

"Touch you? Do people touch you?" she asked, honestly interested.

"Yeah," he said with a grimace. "Especially the wardrobe department."

"Well, they kinda have to touch you to measure you for clothing and such," she pointed out, stopping and waiting for Glen to give their order when the waiter arrived.

"Yeah, but there are ways of touching and _ways_ of touching, if you know what I mean," he said, laughing. It seemed funny now he was telling someone else.

"What? You mean they touched you..._there_!" she asked in shock.

That made Glen laugh even louder and Nina found herself shivering at the sound. "No, not _there_! Just...they stroked, rather than just measured."

"Oh!" she said, joining in the laughter. "Sorry, I was getting all sorts of visions for a second there!"

"Well, you're one of the few who hasn't tried anything like that," he said.

Nina bit her lip. "Not for lack of wanting to, though," she said quietly.

_Another chapter coming REAL soon!_


	4. Chapter four

_Hi again! Another chapter...wow this is becoming a habit! lol. It's still a little slow...but it's moving it along nicely! Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reviewing!_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

At his stunned look she smiled. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, it's okay," he said, reaching across the table and daring to take her hand in his. "I enjoy knowing you like me.

"You're very shy aren't you?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head to one side to study his face.

"Yeah, I hate that I am," he said, looking slightly irritated.

"Sorry, I keep saying the wrong thing. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"No, it's not you. It's just...I've always found it difficult to make conversation, especially with women. The guys are always going on at me about it and it just makes me worse," he explained with a sigh. "I wish I was more like them sometimes."

"No you don't! Why would you wish to be like them when you're so much better? I would never go on a date with any of those guys!" she told him, frowning.

"You wouldn't?"

"No! Most of them are loathsome. Have you seen the women they go off with? Yuck!"

Glen laughed at her disgusted expression. "My thoughts exactly. I can't see the interest in some of those girls."

"I'll tell you exactly where the interest is! It's that they'll fall on their backs the moment they get behind closed doors! I guess I wouldn't be too popular with a guy who wanted that, really. I have more discerning tastes and a whole lot more morals!"

"I'm glad," Glen murmured. He stared at her, wondering what she'd say if he asked her to jump in bed with him right now. A lot of the sort of girls she was talking about would say yes right away...or already have asked him first.

"I don't guess you'd have wanted to take me on a date if I was like some of those girls, anyway, so I'm glad I'm different," she said, smiling and giving him a slightly wicked look that made him stare at her even more. "Not that I'd probably say no to you. I think I'd be too weak willed where you're concerned."

He smiled hesitantly, then looked serious. "You wouldn't say no to me? Really?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I _could_ say no to you, if you asked me. But I guess nothing like that will happen just yet."

"Well, no...it's only our first date, I would never presume...!" he said immediately, going red.

Nina grinned and lifted her hand to place it over his mouth. "I didn't think you would, don't worry. But just for the record, I wouldn't be completely offended if you did." Glen was speechless after she dropped her hand and his silence unnerved her a little. "I suppose I'm coming across as a total slut now aren't I? I don't sound any better than a ring rat."

She looked so miserable that Glen took her hand and stroked her fingers gently as he smiled. "I couldn't ever think of you that way. You're not coming across as a slut, just someone who's honest, that's all. I wish I could be more like that."

"But you are. You say what you think, like when you complimented me. It's really nice to know someone really means it and isn't just using it as a line."

Glen would have answered, but their food arrived and they both set about eating it. He tried to be polite and show good table manners, but he was famished and the moment he got the taste of the food in his mouth he wolfed it down. It was only as he settled back with a content sigh that he realized he might have looked like a glutton. But all he saw when he looked across at Nina was a sparkle of amusement in her eyes and an equally empty plate in front of her. "Wow," he murmured. "You can sure eat."

"So can you, apparently," she replied, giving a soft giggle that made him smile. "It makes a pleasant change to dine with someone who can eat as fast as me. Actually, you were a little faster."

"Not by much though," he pointed out, shaking his head and chuckling. "Where the hell do you put it all? There's nothing of you!"

"Nothing of me! Are you blind? I have curves and bumps all over the place. One thing I am not, is thin!" she said, laughing.

"You're not fat," he said, confused.

"Maybe not fat, but you must have noticed I'm not exactly the fashionable anorexia victim model that people seem to like nowadays."

"No, you're woman shaped," Glen said, feeling his body swell again as he studied her figure above the table. "Soft curves and...things." He swallowed again and tugged at the neck of his shirt. "It's warm in here, isn't it?"

Nina smiled with fascination. "Not too warm, no. Why don't you unbutton your shirt?"

"What!"

"Only a couple of buttons," she said at his shocked response and his color deepened instantly.

"Oh right, yeah, that's a good idea," he mumbled, doing so and hoping he'd cool down a little. He looked up and saw her staring at the flesh he had revealed and the look in her eyes was unmistakable, even to him. She wanted him. It made him get even warmer and he signaled the waiter so he could order a glass of iced tea. "Would you like something too?"

"Mmm, iced tea would be good," she replied. "And chocolate mousse! We _were_ having dessert, right?"

"Of course," Glen said, smiling. "I'll have the same," he told the waiter and then turned back to Nina once more.

"This is fun," she murmured.

"It is," he agreed, reaching across and letting his fingers toy with hers on the tablecloth once again. "I'm glad you asked me to take you back to the hotel. If you hadn't, I doubt I'd have had the nerve to ask you to dinner or anything."

"Well then, I'm glad I asked too. I've kinda been wanting to get to know you for a while now," she told him softly. "Do you dance?"

"Sorry?" he asked, a bit bewildered by the sudden change of topic.

She had to wait to repeat the question until the waiter had placed their drinks and desserts on the table. "Do you dance?" Nina repeated, hoping he'd say yes.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you term as dancing. I can shuffle around a dance floor okay, I suppose, but nothing fancy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, they'll have a dance floor at the bar...I just thought it would be nice," she suggested.

"You want...you want me to dance with you?" he asked, having to take a gulp of his iced tea at the thought of having her pressed up against him.

"Well, yeah, I wasn't thinking of you dancing with Batista! Although that would be hilarious to watch! However, I thought maybe I'd be a better partner. But if you don't want to..." she trailed off with a shrug and picked up her spoon.

"I do," he said, not wanting her to think he didn't like the idea. "I just haven't danced for a long time is all."

"Me neither! That's good, we can guide each other around the dance floor and tread on each other's feet!" she said, popping a big spoonful of mousse in her mouth.

"I'll try not to tread on yours," Glen said with a crooked smile. "I'd probably break every bone in it if I did."

"True, you are a lot bigger than me." She watched him eat the mousse as if it was the last piece of food on the planet and she stared avidly as his tongue shot out to lick some off his lip. "I wish I could have done that," she mumbled, not realizing she was speaking out loud.

"What?" he asked, frowning. The frown deepened when she went scarlet.

"Nothing! Nothing...er...I'd better finish this so we can get a move on," she said, appalled at the way her tongue was running away with her tonight. She wasn't normally this outspoken, but something about his bashfulness made her feel more confident than normal. She just hoped she didn't do anything too awful while they were dancing, she thought. She could imagine grabbing his very nice ass, or maybe just unbuttoning his shirt in the middle of the dance floor and ripping off his pants...With a muffled groan she concentrated on her dessert and tried not to think about being that close to him until she actually was. She'd worry about it then.

_That's NOT all for now...another chapter being uploaded as we speak! Woohoo!_


	5. Chapter five

_Hello again! Another small chapter!_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After Glen had paid the bill he escorted her out of the hotel and hailed a taxi, resting his hand lightly on her back as he did so.

"It's not that far, is it?" Nina asked, confused.

"No, only a couple of blocks, but you're wearing heels and I don't want your feet to ache," he told her as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be concerned about her welfare - as if every man did that!

"That's really sweet," she said with a big smile, letting him help her inside the taxi before he got in with her. She put her hand on his knee briefly. "You're very thoughtful. I appreciate that."

Glen found his mouth drying out at the feel of her hand on his leg, and he had to struggle to speak. "It's nothing."

"Oh it's something," she said quietly as the taxi weaved it's way through the traffic and stopped outside the bar they'd arranged to meet the others at. She wondered if she'd permanently have a huge smile on her face, because everything he did surprised her and made her like him that much more. From helping her in and out of the taxi, to the way he guided her inside the bar...every move wasn't deliberately thought out or planned, it was all just natural.

They spotted the others as soon as they walked in and Glen rolled his eyes. "Well, here we are. I guess you're used to seeing those lot draped all over any available girl?" he asked Nina as he saw Chris Irvine and Dave Batista charming two barely dressed women.

"Actually, I'm not," she confessed, moving a little closer to him for safety. "I don't normally go out with these guys. I've been out with some of the backstage staff before, and sometimes the diva's, but usually to restaurants or maybe a club. Not bars. It looks nice in here though."

Glen decided he liked the way she got closer to him the nearer they got to his friends. She looked a little nervous, which seemed unusual. "Are you okay?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, there are just so many people," she said, trying not to notice some of the interested looks she was receiving from men in the place. Luckily there were other women in abundance, and they were scantily dressed which meant the attention would be taken off her soon enough.

"Well, you'll be safe enough with me," he said, feeling his chest swell up at the thought of protecting her. He let his arm slide around her waist, delighted when she moved in even closer to make it easier for him. The guys wouldn't believe this, he thought.

Sure enough, when they finally reached the back corner where the others were gathered together, it was to be met by curious gazes and downright shock from some people.

"Hey Glen," Chris said with a smile as his eyes ran over the two of them, not missing for one second the way Glen was holding Nina next to him. "You took your sweet time getting here."

"We had a meal first," he explained with a shrug.

"A meal? Really," Chris drawled, being joined by Shawn Michaels.

Glen almost groaned, but he managed to keep the sound from being voiced. "Hey Shawn," he said reluctantly.

"Hello, Glen. And...well, if it isn't Nina," Shawn said, grinning as he chewed his gum. "Well, well."

Nina smiled at the other men, knowing they were tying to make Glen feel uncomfortable. "Hi guys," she said cheerfully.

"They had a meal before they came here," Chris informed Shawn.

"Is that right? On your own?" he asked them, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, why?" Glen asked irritably.

"Just wondering, Glen, just...curious," Shawn said, holding his hands up. "Well, let me buy you two a nice drink. What'll it be?"

"I'd love a rum and coke," Nina said easily, glancing up at Glen.

"Thanks Shawn," he murmured, feeling like an idiot for getting wound up so easily. "A beer would be good."

"Ew, beer!" Nina grumbled as Shawn sauntered towards the bar. "I hate the taste of that stuff."

"Good job you're not having any then," Chris said with a laugh. "Hmm, excuse me...I see a lady in need of attention."

Nina watched him walk away and then looked up at Glen again. "I might not be having any beer...but you'll still taste of it," she said, her voice barely able to be heard above the music.

"I'll taste...oh," he said, staring at her and wishing they were anywhere but in a bar with dozens of people.

At his lengthy silence she bit her lip. "We could dance now, if you wanted," she said. "I mean, unless you don't want to with all these guys watching. I know how they can be."

"I don't care about them," he murmured, feeling his stomach flip over with sudden nerves at the thought of dancing with her. "I'd like to dance."

"Come on then," she said, taking his hand. She pulled him onto the small crowded dance floor and lifted her arms to rest them on his chest. His own hands fell naturally to her waist and he had to force himself to start swaying to the music. All they really did was shuffle around in their own small space, but it was enough.

"You can hold me a bit tighter," she said with a smile. "I won't explode if you do."

"I didn't want to be...well...okay," he garbled, doing as she suggested and pulling her so she was flush against him. As soon as her body melted against his, he knew it was a mistake. A huge one. One she couldn't possibly fail to notice if she stayed where she was. But he couldn't find the strength within himself to move away, she felt so damn good.

"Oh that's much better," she sighed, sliding her arms around his neck. She was glad she was wearing high heels because she could only just about reach as it was. He felt so big and solid and warm, she thought dreamily, letting her full weight rest against him as they moved about. This was that she had been wanting for such a long time, and now it was finally happening she intended to enjoy every single second of it. After all, what if this never happened again? That thought made her frown and she started to think about her 'not on the first date' rule. Would it hurt anyone if she loosened her morals just this once? she wondered.

Glen saw that frown and his thumbs unconsciously rubbed across her back where he was holding her. "What's wrong?"

Startled, Nina glanced up at him and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just really enjoying this," she said, replacing the frown with a warm smile. "I just...I wish we were alone."

"So do I," he replied, stunned that she would want to be alone with him.

"Maybe we could..." she began, but Shawn suddenly appeared with their drinks and the moment was lost.

"I wondered where you two had got to," Shawn said with a wicked grin. "I thought I'd lost you, and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Glen wondered who the 'we' was he was referring to, because sure as hell he'd like to be lost with Nina right at that moment. He took the beer Shawn held out and managed to thank him instead of smashing the bottle over his head like he wanted to. His own temper surprised him for a second. Shawn seemed to notice that and his smile grew even more evil. "Let's all go and sit down," he said, taking Nina's arm and dragging her towards a table, leaving Glen to follow.

Here we go, he thought, feeling morose. Now Nina would fall for Shawn's charm, or Dave's, or any number of the other guys, and his chance would be gone. Why did he have to agree to come out with them?

_Only short I know, and not an awful lot happening...but the smut will be there, just be patient! lol. Once again, thank you for all the lovely reviews!_


	6. Chapter six

_Hey! Thanks for even more reviews! Glad you're enjoying it! Here's some more! Oh, and in this story, there are no RAW or SD brands, there are just wrestlers...old and new etc!_

**CHAPTER SIX**

An hour passed in which time Glen hardly said a word, instead watching with barely concealed envy the way the other guys gave Nina their best lines. After one particularly bad come-on from Shawn, Nina laughed and edged slightly closer to Glen.

"Not that it isn't flattering getting a line, even a bad one, from the Heartbreak Kid," she said, putting her hand through Glen's arm as she spoke, "but I came here with Glen. And I'll be leaving with him too."

Shawn watched Glen, his eyes sparkling with mirth at the big man's poor attempt to hide how good those words made him feel. "So I see," Shawn murmured. "I hope this is something we'll see a lot more of in the future? The two of you together? You look awfully cute."

"Well, weird, but cute," Chris chimed in, studying them carefully. "You know he's too big for you sweetheart. You should go for a more normal sized man...like me!"

"The only thing normal about you is...no, no, wait, there's _nothing_ normal about you," Nina mused, laughing at his indignant look and then looking at Glen to see how he was taking all the teasing. He seemed to be quite happy at the moment, judging from the strange smile on his face. "As for whether you'll be seeing us out together in the future, well...I guess that's up to Glen really," she prompted.

He looked down at the way she was leaning against him and he had the weird sensation of floating. "I think you'll see a lot more," he said, but his words were directed at her and not the others. A few muffled laughs made him realize how he was gazing at her and he gave them a deadly look as he picked up his beer.

"Someone's gonna see a lot more anyway," Shawn said, then laughed out loud as the glare got even worse.

"Leave him alone, little man, unless you want me to rip your throat out," came a voice from behind them and they all turned to see Mark standing there grinning at them.

"I'm so scared," Shawn said dryly, ducking when Mark threw out one big fist to slap him around the head. "Okay, I'll behave!"

"Good," Mark said, making everyone move along so he could sit with them. He had a beer of his own and he sipped it while he studied Glen and Nina curiously. "Nice to see you, Nina. Glen."

"Nice to see you too," Nina said politely, still clinging to Glen and not in the least bit bothered by the looks they were receiving.

"I'm glad you're here, man," Glen said, smiling at his best friend in the company.

"So, what's been going on?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrows. "Anything I should know about?"

"Only that Glen took Nina for a cozy little meal," Chris said, and Glen could cheerfully have punched him in the head. His muscles tensed and Nina gently stroked his arm, feeling the tension in him. He relaxed under the soft touch and gave her a smile that she instantly returned.

"That's nice," Mark said, looking at Glen. "What has that got to do with anyone but Glen and Nina?"

Chris looked slightly uncomfortable under the steady gaze Mark sent his way, and he cleared his throat. "Well nothing I guess...it was just interesting."

"Hmm, interesting," Mark agreed. "You know what else is interesting? I hear tell that someone in this bar mistook a man for a woman in New York last week. Seems this person tried to grab himself a handful of something soft and came up with a handful of something a little harder instead. Now, I wonder what people would say if that little bit of gossip got out?"

That got the interest of everyone...except Chris, who looked extremely uncomfortable. He pursed his lips and then sighed, giving Mark a small nod to let him know he wouldn't keep going on at Glen.

"So who was it?" Shawn asked, not having seen the look.

"Ah, that's for me to know...and no-one to find out," Mark told him with a smug grin.

"That's low, Mark, coming out with a nice juicy bit of gossip and then not giving away any names. Maybe I can guess," Shawn murmured, narrowing is eyes at the men sitting at their table and nearby. "Could be Dave...or Paul. Hmm. Oh I know! I bet it's Kev! I gotta go ask him!" He was out of his seat and off to find the big man before anyone could say anything, and Mark chuckled. He knew Kevin would string him along for weeks without letting on it wasn't him, so the secret was safe and Chris could keep that particular embarrassment to himself and his closest friends.

Glen excused himself to go to the bathroom a little later and Mark followed behind so he could have a talk with him. He looked at his friend as they stood in the rest room.

"So, Nina huh?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Glen muttered, shaking his head and smiling.

"You've liked her for a while, but I never thought you'd pluck up the courage to ask her out!"

"Well, she kinda asked if I was going out tonight...and then I found myself asking her to have dinner with me. It's been good so far," Glen said, washing his hands and then leaning against the wall.

"She's a nice girl, I'm glad you finally got together with her," Mark told him with a smile.

"Well, it's early days yet. This is one date, it's not like we're actually an item."

"But you'd like to be," Mark pressed.

"Yeah, I'd really like to be. I just wonder how I'll be...you know, if we get around to...erm...sex," he said uncomfortably.

"Just go with your instincts, man," Mark said. "No-one knows how to do it the first time, except for what you read in books. You know some stuff, and that'll be enough."

"Yeah but what if I don't...please her?"

"Oh come on, you know enough to do that! And every woman is different...some need more stimulation than others, some need less. It's something we all have to learn about a new partner, and that's half the fun." He grinned at Glen. "Just enjoy every moment, that's all that counts. She looks at you like you're the sun in her sky, so I shouldn't worry about it."

"She does?" Glen asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she does."

"Do I tell her I haven't done it before or not?" he asked, and at that moment one of the stall doors opened and Shawn walked out, a smirk on his face. Glen froze and closed his eyes, turning away.

"Keep your damn mouth shut," Mark warned Shawn.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me," Shawn said, rolling his eyes as he washed his hands. "And hey, you ever want any advice on that front...you know you can always come to me. I know tons about sex! I should write a book sometime."

"I don't think he'll need any pointers from you, thanks all the same," Mark said when Glen remained silent. "Now get lost."

"Gee, so polite," Shawn said, laughing and walking out of the room.

Glen groaned. "Why _him_? Why didn't I look to see if anyone was in here? Everyone will know by tomorrow morning!"

"No they won't. Shawn is a pain in the neck sometimes and he does gossip, but he manages to keep his mouth shut about the important stuff. Don't worry. Come on, let's get you back to that lovely lady of yours."

Glen tried to relax and convince himself that Shawn wouldn't say anything. But that illusion only lasted until he was within sight of the table again, and there was Shawn whispering in Nina's ear and looking wickedly at Glen while he did it.

_Another chapter being uploaded right now!_


	7. Chapter seven

_Another chapter! Things are progressing nicely!_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Shawn was only messing with Glen's head, but the bigger man wasn't to know that and he was reluctant to go back to the table. When he did, he found he couldn't even speak to Nina. Shawn must have told her, he reasoned, and now she'd just see him as some huge joke. In fact, she'd probably laugh about it with the guys...make a fool of him. He was so wrapped up in his own insecurities that he stayed silent for nearly a whole hour and only gave monosyllabic answers when Nina asked him anything. Finally he couldn't sit still any longer, and he went to the bar to get them a drink.

Nina watched him go and frowned, wondering what had happened. He'd been so lovely earlier and now he had withdrawn from her for no apparent reason. The others weren't teasing him so much and yet he'd become...strange. She looked up as Mark approached her and sat down. "You should go and talk to him," he told her.

"About what? I've been trying to talk to him for the last hour and he's gone all weird on me," she said, looking troubled.

Mark smiled. "That's because Shawn was whispering in your ear when he came back from the men's room earlier," he told her.

"Oh. He's jealous?" she asked, feeling pleased.

"Yeah, and probably worried too. You must have noticed he doesn't have too much confidence about himself."

"I know," she murmured, standing up. "I'll go and talk to him."

Mark watched her go and shook his head when he saw Glen stiffen as she touched his arm. He hoped his friend would get over his self esteem issues, because if he did he could have a much better life than he had at the moment. All Mark wanted was to see Glen happy for a change.

Nina frowned again when Glen stiffened at her touch and the way he avoided looking directly at her. "Glen?"

"Yeah?" he asked, still not looking as he waited for the bartender to get their drinks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is, you're positively pouting!" she said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes as she studied him. "Have I done something wrong?"

He picked their drinks up and handed hers across without saying anything for a moment. "No," he finally replied.

"I think I must have, otherwise why won't you look at me?" When he still didn't look at her and remained silent, she put her drink on the bar. "Fine. I may as well go, then."

Glen grabbed her shoulder before she had a chance to take more than two steps. "Don't."

"Give me one good reason to stay here and be ignored," she said, letting him draw her away from the bar and into a quiet corner.

"I know what Shawn told you," he managed to say, his eyes glancing off hers.

"You do?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. She wondered whether he meant the same thing she thought he did, because all Shawn had said was how much Glen liked her. From Glen's bad mood she had to think there was far more to it than that. Maybe she could make him tell her. "So why would that bother you?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know!"

"Not even me? Surely I should be the first person to know," she prompted, wanting to take his hand again but not sure how he would take it just yet. He was very tense.

"Well maybe I didn't want you to know...not yet anyway," he grumbled, staring at his feet and scowling.

"Glen...why don't you tell me why it's such a big deal?" she asked softly.

"You don't understand what it's like," he muttered.

"Then tell me what it's like!"

"It's embarrassing!" he burst out. "If any of those guys found out I was a virgin, I'd be the laughing stock of the locker room! And for Shawn to overhear me talking to Mark...I knew he'd say something, I just didn't expect it to be to you!"

Nina stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Had he just said...no, he couldn't have. Really, she must be hearing things...Glen, a _virgin_? "You're a...a...how can that _be_?" she asked, shocked.

Glen stared at her properly for the first time and saw the genuine shock on her face. "What did Shawn say to you?"

"He just told me...that...that you liked me, he never said a word about _that_," she said. "How can you be a virgin?"

"It's damn easy when no-one wants you!" he snapped, feeling ten kinds of stupid for having blurted out his secret without checking the facts first.

"There are lots of women who want you," she said, still feeling a bit numb from his revelation.

"Maybe," he admitted grudgingly. "But not the type I'd want to sleep with."

"Does that include me?" she asked him, feeling a bit upset at his words. "I want you...does that make me somebody you wouldn't want to be near?"

"You still want me? Even though you know..."

"Of course I do!" she said impatiently, sighing. "Just because you haven't got any experience doesn't mean anything to me. You're the same man I had dinner with earlier, and I definitely wanted him!"

Glen stared at her, his mouth trying to form words that his brain hadn't arranged yet. "You do...I didn't think...well...you...most women wouldn't..."

Nina smiled and put her hand over his mouth to stop the stammering. "I'm not most women, and yes, I still want you. Maybe more now than I did before, because I know you don't have loose morals. Neither do I, although I'm sure it might seem like I do right now."

Glen kissed her palm before he lifted her hand away from his mouth. "I don't think you have loose morals at all. I haven't seen you with one guy since you started working for the company, and the same can't be said for the other women."

"Well, no...I mean, sure I've dated, but not anyone from work. If you want the truth, I've only been with two men...ever. So I might not know much more than you do." She looked up at him and stepped closer. "I have a rule about first dates. Kisses are fine, maybe light touching, but nothing more until I get to know the man in question."

"Okay," Glen mumbled, letting her take his hands and place them on her waist.

"But I already know you, sort of, and I'd like nothing better than to break my own rule with you...tonight," she said, not looking at him but concentrating on his chest instead where her finger was drawing a small circle.

"You mean...you want to..to..to...tonight?" he stammered, his mouth hanging open as he absorbed the impact of those softly spoken words.

Nina looked up at him and smiled. "I do want to. I don't want you to think I'm like this with every man I meet, because that just isn't true. But I've pretty much been lusting after you for months now and...mmmph!"

Glen had her up off the floor and his mouth stopped any more words as he kissed her properly for the first time. He knew how to do that, she realized, as she parted her lips underneath the insistent pressure and felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Her arms twined around his neck as he held her in a bear hug, her feet dangling just past his knees.

The tiny kiss he'd given her earlier had already let him know how soft her mouth felt, but this was mind blowing to Glen. He couldn't get enough of her taste or the feel of her soft curves pressed against him...and she was responding eagerly, not in the least fazed by what he had told her. That thought was a potent aphrodisiac and he felt himself becoming uncomfortably hard against her thighs. He reluctantly ended the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers, pleased to find her panting for breath and looking dazed as well.

"I don't think you're like this with every man...and I do want to take you back to my hotel room, right now," he admitted breathlessly.

Nina smiled and let her head drop onto his big shoulder. "Then why are we still here?"

_Hmm, was that a bad place to leave it? Should I post more? Let me know! lol._


	8. Chapter eight

_Hello everybody! Okay, for being patient...here's the smut!_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Glen managed to fumble the keycard into the slot and push his door open while still holding Nina off the floor. She was giggling hysterically because he'd carried her out of the bar and all the way back to the hotel like this, not putting her down even when people recognized him on the street. "You're insane!" she said as he kicked the door shut behind them.

"I'm not letting you get away," he said with a big smile. "You know all about me and you didn't run off screaming."

"I'd have to be crazy to do something like that," she said, biting her lip as she ran her hands over his broad shoulders. "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen."

He could see that she was sincere and it made his heart beat twice as fast as normal. Without another word he carried her over to the bed and let her slowly slide down his body until her feet touched the floor, and then he bent to kiss her again. His tongue swept across her lips and delved inside to taste her again, reveling in the unique essence. He vaguely felt her hand starting to unbutton his shirt and his nerves came to the forefront of his mind, making him break the kiss and look down at her busy fingers. "Nina, I don't want to disappoint you..."

"You couldn't," she whispered, parting his shirt and staring at his bare chest in awe. Sure, she'd seen it enough when he'd been in the make-up chair ready to go out to the ring...but this was different. Her fingers spread across the tanned expanse, exploring all the curves of the muscles and the smooth texture. She found his nipples and stroked gently, biting her lip when she felt them peak beneath her fingertips. Without conscious thought she leaned forward and kissed him right in the middle of the chest before trailing smaller kisses across to one nipple where she swept her tongue over the small peak.

Glen groaned as the sensation coursed through him and went straight to his groin, and he prayed he'd be able to hold out long enough to actually be inside her. Just that thought made his body jerk with reaction and his hands tangled in her hair as she started flicking her tongue over his nipple. She pulled back and looked up at him, smiling wickedly at how flushed his face was and she wondered how much redder he'd become before this was over. Her hands went to her top and she slowly lifted it over her head, revealing a lacy black bra that showed more than it concealed. It took some effort to strip off so freely, as she felt a bit shy herself, but she wanted this to be easy for him. Her hands went to her jeans and she unzipped them before sliding them down her legs so that they pooled at her feet.

Glen's mouth went dry as she revealed her body to his gaze, and he had to swallow a huge lump that appeared in his throat. He felt her take his hands and lift them up so she could place them over her breasts. It was like watching someone else's hands, he decided, as his fingers squeezed gently and started learning the shape of her without any prompting at all from his brain.

"That feels wonderful," she said, taking a shaky breath as he found her nipples through the lace and squeezed experimentally. "Take my bra off."

He did as she asked, reaching around to unhook it with some difficulty before he drew it away from her and let it fall to the floor. His breath sucked in noisily as he stared down at the pale globes he'd uncovered, his fingers going back to touch the hard pink crowns. "You're so perfect," he said, pulling her closer to him and bending to nuzzle her neck. One of his hands slid down her back and he let it rest on the curve of her backside, waiting for her to tell him if that was allowed or not. But she just moved against him and didn't say a word.

Nina was too caught up in how it felt to have her naked breasts pressed against all that muscle to be able to speak, and she reached around his back to hold him closer. His big warm hand resting on her backside felt very nice too, and she wanted him to touch her more intimately. She just wasn't sure how to say it. Reaching back she took his hand and placed it against the top edge of her underwear, starting to draw it down to see if he got the hint. A smile curved her lips when he did and pushed the flimsy garment down her legs. He knelt down and pulled each leg out of the jeans and panties until she was finally naked and then he stood back up again...taking in every inch of that pink nudity as he went. Amazingly, she looked nervous, and her reaction made him feel the exact opposite. He ran his hands down over her hips and thighs and back up, repeating the action again and again and then plucking up the courage to sweep one hand up her inner thigh. He didn't quite touch her where he wanted to, but he was building up to it.

"One of us...has on too many clothes," Nina gasped out, loving the feel of those big callused hands smoothing over her skin. She managed to get her shaky hands to undo the button at the waist of his jeans and then pull the zipper down. It wasn't very easy, because his flesh had swollen so much underneath the denim that it made the material very tight, but eventually they were undone and she could push them down over his huge thighs. Her eyes grew round as she took in the enormous bulge underneath the underwear he had on, and she wondered just how big he was. She knew she'd soon find out, but for now she had enough patience to do as he'd done with her and help him step out of his jeans. She leaned back on her haunches and stared up at him, licking her lips as she contemplated the enormous body in front of her. Without further ado, she gently stroked the bulge of his arousal through his underwear, feeling him jerk at the light touch. One of her hands went to the waistband and slowly drew the material down and away from the last undiscovered area of his body...and her breath caught in her throat. He was huge. She'd thought he might be, but dear God, that was...she swallowed and hoped this wasn't going to hurt.

"Are you okay?" Glen asked huskily, seeing her stunned expression.

She nodded, and had to clear her throat before she spoke. "I'm fine, you're just...very big," she murmured, almost laughing at that understatement.

"We don't have to...if you'd rather not," he said, leaning down to try and make her stand up. It was very unnerving having a beautiful woman on her knees staring at his groin.

"We do have to!" she protested, moving his hand away and not letting him pull her up. "I want you to enjoy all of this, and I'm sure you will." She glanced up at him to see his reaction when she took him in her hand, and was happy with the result. His eyes closed and he groaned, his nearly there eyebrows pulling into a frown of concentration. Well, at least she could show him a thing or two she knew about men, she thought, and leaned forward to flick her tongue over him.

"Jesus!" he gasped out, his eyes popping open so he could look down and see what she was doing. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and he watched with fascination as she licked at him for a few leisurely seconds before taking him inside her mouth. If he'd thought her tongue felt good before, the sudden suction almost made him spill himself right there and then and yet he couldn't find the voice to stop her. All that came out of him were harsh panting breaths and moans. "Nina, you have to stop...!" he managed to gasp out, and then wished he hadn't when she released him from that warm interior and looked up at him.

"Sorry," she said with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I guess I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry," he said, pulling her up easily this time. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life."

"I'm glad," she said, lifting a hand and stroking it over his firm jaw. "I enjoy touching you, you have such a wonderful body." Her eyes took in his enormous chest and the slight padding he had on his belly, the size of his big arms...he just felt so solid and warm. It made her shiver.

"So do you," he murmured, looking down at her and touching the rise of her breasts again. He frowned and bent suddenly, enveloping one tip inside his mouth and nipping gently at it. Nina gasped and held his head to her, closing her eyes to better enjoy the feeling. His other hand moved to her other breast and caressed it slowly while he suckled at her, and she felt her legs start to weaken under the dual assault.  
"Glen, I have to lay down before I fall down," she told him, opening her eyes slowly when he raised his head.

"You _are_ okay?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm much more than okay. This all feels so good that my legs are turning to jelly," she said with a grin when he chuckled.

"I didn't know that happened in real life...I mean, I know it does in romance novels and such..."

"Romance novels?" she asked. "_You_ read romance novels?"

"I have done. Us virgins have to get our information from somewhere," he said, grinning now and feeling less embarrassed about it all. He lifted her off the floor and placed her in the middle of the bed before he came down next to her and kissed her softly.

Nina smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Well that was a very romantic thing to do."

"What was?"

"Picking me up and putting me on the bed. Very romance novel-ish," she murmured, touching his chest and running her fingers down his stomach. She quivered when he did the same to her, only his hand didn't stop and seconds later he touched her intimately. His fingers stroked gently over the humid flesh, spreading the moisture around until he could freely insert one digit inside her. Her hips arched off the bed when he did that and he decided he liked the way her face flushed with pleasure, so he added another finger and gently moved them in and out. "Oh, that's so...oh..." she muttered, biting her lip when he moved down the bed and pulled her thighs further apart to study her.

He found her fascinating. Every movement, every tiny inch of skin was a revelation to him even though he'd touched women before. But never like this, he thought. His other hand moved to hold her open and he bent to taste her. He'd read about it, he'd studied women's anatomy, he knew where everything was. But that didn't tell him what a woman's reaction would be to such an action, or how she'd taste. She was sweet and salty at the same time and her body shuddered as he flicked his tongue over the small nub he'd discovered, his fingers continuing their assault on her tight passage. He wanted to ask her if it was okay, if she liked this, but he didn't want to break the spell of the moment. She certainly seemed to be enjoying it and her body was providing more lubrication.

"I need...Ooo, God, Glen, I need you!" she said, frantically pulling at him until he stopped what he was doing and moved up towards her head. "I want you inside me."

_Hmm, again I leave it at a crucial moment...perhaps I should upload another chapter right now...or shall I be cruel? lol. _


	9. Chapter nine

_Greetings! Okay, I'm not so mean I'd leave a love scene halfway through...oh wait, YES I AM! Mwahahaha! But I'm feeling generous today! _

**CHAPTER NINE**

Glen pulled her legs apart even more and settled himself between them, praying that he did this okay. His primary concern was for her, and she knew it. Her hands came up and stroked his face, watching him position himself carefully at her entrance. When he looked at her for approval, she nodded and then bit her lip when he began to sink inside her.

Glen's breath was suspended somewhere in his throat as he felt her slick flesh part to allow him inside. It was tight, far tighter than he'd imagined and so hot he felt like she would burn him alive. But it felt fantastic. She'd said he was big, and he didn't want to hurt her in any way, so he took his time and slowly inched into her until he was fully seated and she let out a long breath. "This doesn't hurt?" he asked tightly, relishing the amazing feel of her all around him.

"No, just give me a second," she said, willing her body to relax so it didn't feel quite so uncomfortable. She didn't want him to think she wasn't enjoying it, because she was. It felt amazing. After a few seconds she became less tense, and she smiled at him. "It's okay, you're just a little...bigger than I'm used to. It feels so good."

"You will let me know if you want me to stop?" he inquired, looking worried.

"Don't worry, it's all fine. You can start moving now, if you like, and I don't want you to even _think_ about stopping," she said, feeling him slowly withdraw as soon as she said the words. A breath of air left her in a whoosh when he drove back in, and she swore stars were bursting behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes and clung onto him. "Oh do that again!"

He obliged eagerly, still fascinated even through the vicious clench of pleasure. His hips moved rhythmically, an instinct as old as time. That she was enjoying every second of it was obvious to him now and he let himself think about his own pleasure. Every nerve ending on his body seemed to be alive with sensation, sparking off chain reactions all over the place as her body lifted up to him with each downward thrust of his hips. He knew it couldn't last long.

Nina felt her body tightening up in anticipation of her climax. He seemed to be touching every bit of her inside, and it was such a forceful pleasure that she had absolutely no control over her body any more. She cried out as the tension that held her taut as a bowstring suddenly snapped and she convulsed around him.

For Glen it was another lesson, but the uncontrolled spasms soon sent him spiraling into his own orgasm and he clenched his teeth and groaned hoarsely as he spilled himself inside her in pulses that were almost painful, then collapsed on top of her.

He couldn't catch his breath. His body felt boneless as he drifted on the euphoria created from such an explosion of pleasure. Eventually he became aware of his surroundings again and he slowly withdrew from her and rolled to her side, one big arm drawing her with him. After what had just happened, he was reluctant to let her go.

Nina settled her head on his shoulder and draped a lazy arm over his chest, yawning now her body was sated. She blinked tiredly and lifted her head a fraction so she could see his face, and she smiled when she saw the curve of his lips. He looked very happy. His eyes moved to hers and his smile got even bigger. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently, stroking her cheek.

"Mmm, I'm feeling wonderful," she murmured, letting her fingers wander over his chest possessively. "Was it...okay? Was it the way you'd thought it would be?"

"Okay doesn't begin to describe it," he said, wondering why she should need reassurance. "I think you must be the most adorable woman on the planet. And yes, it was everything I'd thought it might be, and much more."

She studied his flushed face as he spoke. "You're still shy about saying how you feel."

"I know, I can't help that," he said with a shrug. "But I don't mind, not with you. You're not sorry you broke your rule?"

"Oh no!" she breathed, leaning her elbows on his chest and moving so she could gaze down into his eyes. "I'm really glad we did this. Glen, you're really good."

"Good?"

"At..._it_," she clarified, grinning. "I want to do it again."

"I don't think I can yet," he murmured, not taking his eyes off her. "But any minute now, I'm sure I'll be able to. I'm really good at it? You're sure?"

She gave him a sweet smile and leaned down to kiss him. "Didn't you notice that I enjoyed myself? A lot?"

"Yeah I did...I've read so many things about that, but nothing can prepare you for how it actually feels. Your body was all around me, hot and soft and silky..." he swallowed as he felt his body respond to just the thought of what she felt like. "I think I can do it again now."

Nina automatically looked down and saw for herself that he was, indeed, ready for another round. "You certainly look like you can," she said, giggling.

When he went to roll on top of her again she stopped him and moved to straddle him instead, her eyes sparkling down at him as he looked at her breasts. "Like this," she said softly, reaching down and guiding him into her so she could control the pace this time. Even though they'd only just made love, she was still careful as she sunk down onto him, feeling him stretch intimate muscles once more.

"Oh God," he groaned, his hands moving to grasp her hips as he felt himself engulfed in snug velvet heat again.

"My thoughts...exactly," she gasped, letting her head drop forward. Her body trembled at the feel of him inside her. "How the hell other women didn't want this is beyond me!"

Glen smiled at her words and raised one hand to caress her breast as she began to rock on top of him. Her movements were gentle at first and she managed to draw it out so that each downward plunge of her hips took time and they could both savor the exquisite pleasure it caused. But soon it wasn't enough for either of them and she moved faster, leaning forward on his chest so she receive a kiss every now and then.

All the time, Glen watched her and stroked her body, learning new things at every second that he knew would come in useful later on. Like when her movements became erratic and she looked like she was in pain, her control and her strength beginning to give out. He held her tight to him and rolled them so she was beneath him, then took over, thrusting strongly into her and making her whimper with the onset of even greater pleasure. Her eyes were closed, but he didn't want that and he held her face in between his big hands. "Open your eyes," he growled, moving faster as she did so. Her pupils were huge as she stared up at him, and he watched as she came undone in his arms and made a sobbing noise, her body clenching him tightly, rhythmically, sending him into another shattering climax that was even better than the last.

He managed to retain enough strength to move himself onto the bed instead of crushing her this time, and he lay panting for breath and staring at the ceiling. "That was...words fail me," he muttered, frowning at the effort it took to turn his head and look at her. She had tears on her face and he was instantly worried. "Oh God, I didn't hurt you? Nina, please, tell me I didn't hurt you!" he whispered urgently, forgetting his lethargy as he sat up and pulled her up with him, his hands gentle.

"No, oh no, you didn't hurt me," she said, giving a wobbly smile and swiping the moisture from her face. "It was just so beautiful!"

He sighed with relief and stroked her hair back from her face. "I thought so too."

"Can I stay here all night?" she asked. Her hands were touching his face, exploring his mouth, his eyelids, his ears as if she'd never seen a man before.

He gave a nervous laugh. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Good," she said, leaning against him and pushing him back so they could lay down. "I'm sleepy now."

"Me too...is that normal?"

"Mmm, it's perfectly normal. Let's get some sleep, and then maybe if we get up early enough we can have a shower."

"Together?" he asked, blinking in the dark as she turned out the lamp.

"Together," she agreed drowsily, reaching for his hand and gripping it tightly as if she was afraid he'd disappear. Seconds later she was asleep. Glen took only a couple of minutes to join her, and he was smiling when he did.

_Hope it was okay! I haven't written smut for SO long! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again. Sorry it's been so long, but that damn pesky real life kept intruding on me. It's been nearly a year now, so I guess I **should** really update. If anyone out there is still reading this, then I hope you enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm not sure when the next update will be though!_

**CHAPTER TEN**

Glen yawned hugely and stretched as far as the bed would allow. Hotel beds were never big enough, but this one felt particularly cramped for some reason. His eyes popped open when he remembered what that reason was and he quickly looked to one side to find Nina asleep beside him.

_Oh my God_, he thought, _it really happened_! For a few seconds as awareness had come to him after his deep sleep, he had thought he'd just had a particularly nice dream. But it had been real...and his body was reminding him just how ready it was to repeat that experience. His lips curved into a smile as he studied her sleeping face. She looked so pretty laying there with her hair forming a dark tangle around her head.

And she was his now. At least, he _hoped_ she was his after last night. How did women feel about that sort of thing, really? Would she think he was possessive? God, what if she hadn't really enjoyed herself as much as she said she had? What if she'd been faking it? He'd heard women did that, so how did you know if it was real or not? It had felt real enough, but what did he know about sex? _Nothing,_ he thought, starting to worry. Damn. But she had stayed all night. She wouldn't have wanted to do that if she didn't like what had happened...if she didn't like _him_. He lifted a hand from under the covers and touched her cheek lightly, marveling at how soft her skin felt compared to his.

Nina's eyes opened slowly and the first thing she saw was Glen's beautiful hazel eyes staring into hers from a distance of mere inches. A smile curved her lips when the events of last night came flooding back. "Good morning, handsome," she said, her voice still husky from sleep.

Her words made him forget the worries that were filling his mind and he grinned. "Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"Early, just gone six," he said, still stroking her face and brushing his thumb across her lips. Everything about her was interesting to him. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Really good," she said as she stretched, the sheet falling away from her slightly as she did so and offering him a view of her breasts. "I wish we didn't have to go anywhere today, because I'd love to just stay in bed with you for the next 24 hours."

"You would?" he murmured, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Mmm-hmm. Of course, I'm not sure I can walk at the moment, and if I spent 24 hours in bed with you I think I'd need a wheelchair to get me anywhere." She laughed when he went red. But he was already gaining a little more confidence, because his smile didn't waver. She took his hand and linked their fingers together. "I _really_ enjoyed last night."

"So did I," he agreed. His eyes took in every one of her features, sparkling warmly with emotion. "I'm driving to the next town and I'd love for you to come with me."

"Glen, you know staff and talent never travel together," she reminded him. "I'd love to, but people would talk."

"I don't care if they do," he said, frowning. "I've often had staff travelling with me anyway, regardless of what the unwritten rules say. It's a stupid rule anyway. Why shouldn't staff travel with talent? We all work for the same company."

"True," she said softly. "But I don't want people to gossip about you."

"And about you, too."

"Yeah, but I don't mind for myself. I just don't want it to cause you any problems."

He smiled and pulled her closer so he could feel her all down his body. "They can gossip about me all they like. I want you to come with me."

"Okay then," she said with a smile, slipping her arms up and round his neck. "As long as I won't be taking anyone's place, then I'd love to travel with you."

"You know, we'll be in the next place for the evening, the night and a whole day before we have to work," he mused.

Nina gave him a sly smile. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, we don't strictly have to be out of our rooms before later this afternoon...so we could stay here all day and drive at night. Or, we could get ready right now, drive to the next venue and spend all evening, all night and all the next day together," he said, looking hopeful but uncertain.

"Choices, choices," she murmured, grinning at him. "Whatever I choose, I get to spend a long time with you, and that makes me really happy."

He relaxed. "It makes me happy too. So what's it to be?"

"I think...maybe we should get ready now and hurry on to the next town. We could be there before anyone else, and they wouldn't even know what rooms we were in."

"You'd want your own room, I guess," he mused.

Nina shook her head. "Actually, I'd love to share a room with you, as long as you don't think it's too soon. But you normally share with Chris...except this time. Why is that?"

Glen shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves so I just got my own room before he even got here. I'm glad I did now."

"Me too!" she agreed eagerly, smiling as she sat up suddenly and attempted to pull him up with her. His huge weight wasn't going anywhere without his say so, however, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on! We have to get showered and dressed, so we can leave!"

"You sound keen," he said, grinning as he let her tug him up with a lot of help from him.

"I am! You've just said you're going to spend hours and hours with me. I'm not passing up on that offer, so get your cute butt out of bed and in that bathroom!"

"Cute butt?"

"Mmmm, very cute. A fact I'm sure many, many fans of yours would agree with. Just the sight of it in those black and red tights," she said with a shiver. "I don't know how I've managed to keep my hands off you for this long."

Glen flushed a little at the thought that she'd been looking at his ass for some time without him even being aware of it. "Well you can feel free to touch me anytime you like from now on," he said with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant.

Nina smiled and pulled him up off the bed until they were both standing pressed against each other. "I might take you up on that," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing his chest. "But right now, we need a shower." Her eyes dropped down when she felt him against her and she gave a small laugh. "And no hanky panky just yet, that'll have to wait. I have a feeling if we get into it now, we won't be leaving this room all day!"

"You could be right," he muttered as she walked ahead of him into the small bathroom. His eyes dropped to the smooth curve of her backside and he cursed the way his body reacted even more to the sight. The shower was going to be very interesting and he had a feeling that he'd be feeling more than a little frustrated by the time they were dressed.

_Hope it was okay, and hopefully I'll get time to write some more real soon._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:- Thank you all so much for the reviews! I finished this chapter while our phone line was broken for twelve days…yes, TWELVE days! No internet….it was awful. Anyway, thank you to all those who liked this and reviewed and here's another chapter for you. It's all just filler really…but hope you enjoy!_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It took four hours to get to the next venue and both of them were tired by the time they checked into the hotel. Glen glanced down at Nina as she leaned against him in the elevator as it took them up to their floor. "We should get some sleep when we get in our room," he said, shifting their bags - which he'd insisted on carrying - into one hand so he could put his arm around her.

"Mmm, _our_ room," she murmured, leaning even closer and looking up at him. "That sounds nice, and there are lots of things I'd like to do once we're in our room. Not one of them has anything to do with sleeping, but I am tired. I guess you are too?"

"Yeah I am, I feel worn out," he murmured, pulling her tight against him and enjoying her warmth and softness.

Nina giggled and stroked his stomach. "I wonder why that is?"

He felt more light-hearted than he had in years and he chuckled. "I think I can safely blame you for feeling that way."

"Me?" she asked, all innocence. Until she looked up again and her eyes held a wicked sparkle. "I didn't do anything."

"If that was nothing, then I'd love to find out what something is," he murmured, smiling warmly down at her as the elevator doors slid open.

"Come on, you big hunk, let's go cuddle up and get some rest," Nina said with a wicked grin as she pinched his backside.

It made him jump and he stared at her with his mouth open as she dragged him along the corridor. She laughed. "What's wrong? Never had anyone pinch you before?"

"Well...no," he murmured, starting to smile at her infectious laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's so nice and round and tight and firm...mmm," she said, sighing dreamily. "I told you I'm going to have serious problems keeping my hands off it from now on, and you did say I could touch you whenever I like!"

His eyes dropped to her backside as she tugged him along. "Yours isn't so bad either," he remarked, wondering what she'd do if he just reached out and grabbed the lovely curves. His eyebrows drew together. He was certain that the other guys wouldn't hesitate. But no way would he do it out in the open where everyone could see, he decided. Once they were behind that door though...he watched Nina unlock the door and walk inside before he followed her and kicked the door shut behind them. His eyes followed the movement of his hands as they took on a life of their own and reached down to grab at her denim covered rear, his fingers caressing.

Nina stopped dead and looked over her shoulder at him, not making any attempt to stop what he was doing. She gave him a smile when he looked into her eyes at last and one of his hands moved to her waist to turn her around. "I thought you wanted to sleep?" she asked softly as she lifted her arms to his shoulders.

"I did," he murmured, starting to unbutton her jeans and ease them down so he could have easier access to her soft skin. "Now I don't." As he spoke, his fingers were shifting over the curve of her hip. He looked at her suddenly, concerned. "This is okay isn't it? I mean, if you want to sleep..."

"Oh this is absolutely fine," she said, starting to tug at his T-shirt. "I can sleep later...afterwards."

As soon as she had his T-shirt lifted up, he pulled it over his head and resumed his gentle exploration of each curve she had. Nina stared at his face, amused and pleased by his fascination with her body. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and she reached up to tug his head down to hers, lifting her mouth to his as she did so. The way he kissed her was getting better every time, more certain of what she liked, of what he wanted, and his hands stilled so he could better enjoy her lips. She played with his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and then nipping it before fusing their lips together for a deeper kiss that seared his nerve endings. For the next few tingling minutes all they did was kiss...deeply, passionately, hands eventually starting to come to life and remove what clothing they could while their lips were still joined. It soon wasn't enough and they broke apart and nearly ripped the remaining material away until naked flesh met naked flesh and they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

For Nina it only took what felt like seconds for her climax to wash over her once he was inside her, but Glen hadn't finished and she felt her body move from one plane of pleasure to another, each one higher than the one before. By the time Glen stiffened above her, she had forgotten her own name, how to breathe and where she came from, in that order.

Glen groaned softly against her neck as he finally managed to take a breath. "I wish we didn't have to work for the next few weeks," he whispered, thinking how nice it would be to have her to himself for more than just a few hours. And to think, he had been shy with her only yesterday.

"Mmmm," she managed to murmur, still unable to speak.

He raised his head and looked down at her. A smile tilted his lips when he saw how flushed her face was and how her eyes were still closed. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Mmmm," she repeated. Her eyelids lifted with a great deal of difficulty and she stared at him blearily. "Wow."

"It was good wasn't it?" he asked softly. He felt it had been even better this time than before and it pleased him to know she felt the same.

"Just...wow," she croaked, lifting heavy arms to twine them around his neck. "I would do it again, but I don't think I can right now. My brain's turned to mush."

"How about if we slept for a while?" he asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

Nina giggled at his expression and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "I think a short nap might help a bit...then maybe we can have that shower we've talked so much about?"

Glen rolled off her and pulled her until her head rested on his shoulder. "We're definitely doing the shower," he agreed, yawning and closing his eyes as she settled down.

"I like the sweetheart thing as well," she murmured.

"Sweetheart thing?"

"Mmmm, you calling me sweetheart. I like that a lot," she whispered as she snuggled closer to him and yawned.

"Then I'll make sure I use it often," he told her, planting one last kiss on her head before he closed his eyes again.

Three hours later he frowned in his sleep as noises intruded on his peace. Cracking one eyelid, he saw Nina busy sorting through her case and singing off-key. That would have been enough to make him smile as it was, but the fact that she was totally naked made the smile turn into a wide grin. He lay silently watching her as she rushed around, and finally she became aware of his perusal.

With a smile she leapt on the bed and plastered herself on top of him. "It's shower time, handsome. I've sorted out some clothes for you!"

"Okay," he said amenably, wrapping his big arms around her to better enjoy the feel of her warm body against his. "Are we having the shower right away?"

His question was answered by slim fingers wandering down his abdomen to test whether he was getting turned on or not. "I thought we could shower now, maybe test out how big the shower stall is," she said, leaning down to kiss him while her hand wrapped around his hard length and stroked gently. When she drew away to breathe, her lips curved into a smile at how ready he was for her. "Or a bath...the tub is huge. I don't have a preference, so it's up to you."

"I'd love to do both," he managed to say, his breath whooshing out of his lungs when she gave a squeeze.

"Well," she said, cocking her head to one side consideringly, "we can't do both at the same time, obviously. And one after the other would be a little too much for any human being...but, maybe one now and one later? How's that?"

Glen grinned and slid off the bed, still holding her. "That sounds perfect!" he said, carrying her into the bathroom and standing them both in the shower stall before he turned the water on.

It was a little on the cramped side, but it only made it that much more fun. Nina giggled as he eagerly unwrapped the tiny bar of hotel soap and lathered his hands up, his eyes taking in every part of her naked body as he contemplated where to begin.

"Maybe I should wash you first?" she asked, grinning at him as water cascaded off his smooth head and fell onto hers.

"Not if you want this to last any amount of time," he said, licking his lips and then wiggling his eyebrows wickedly as he ran his hands gently over her breasts and left a trail of bubbles in their wake.

Nina caught her breath at the feel of his fingertips rubbing over sensitive peaks, and she found herself instinctively trying to get closer to his touch.

"You like that?" he asked, concentrating on her nipples and lightly pinching.

"Mmm, it feels...well...how does this feel to you?" she asked, reaching up and mimicking his movements.

"Feels...really good," he managed to groan as his body reacted to her caress.

"Yeah? How about….this?" she asked, giving a sultry smile as she ran her fingertips lightly down his stomach and suddenly grabbed his hard flesh. "Does that feel good too, baby?"

"You have no idea," he gasped, leaning against the shower wall for support as his legs trembled. She sure knew exactly how to touch him.

"Oh it think I have some idea...after all, you're pretty good with your hands, you know," she said, laughing softly when he sent her a look letting her know he was on the edge of his control. With a shrug, she released him and grabbed the soap. "Let's get clean, shall we?"

It took all his strength to stop from groaning out loud when she rubbed her soapy hands over his broad chest and stomach. She deliberately stayed away from his more sensitive areas at first, content to just wash his enormous body.

"Turn around," she muttered, tapping his shoulder when he didn't immediately do as he was told. He soon found the groan making itself heard when her hands smoothed bubbles over his backside and then travelled down his long legs.

"Nina," he moaned when her hands moved around his waist and then further south, her body pressed against his back. He could feel every curve she had and it just made him want her that much more.

"Mmm?"

"I think I'd better rinse off now," he managed to say, but the strain was obvious in his voice.

"Okay," she agreed, watching him turn under the spray and grinning once he was facing her again. "I'll just enjoy the view."

He couldn't help chuckling at her when he saw what she was staring at, even as it made his cheeks go pink. "Your turn," he said, grabbing the tiny bar of soap off her again and lathering up his hands.

He spent ten minutes soaping her all over, and she was shaking like a leaf when he finally let her rinse herself off under the shower. When he moved to shut the water off, though, she stopped him. "Oh no, you're not getting away with it that easily!" she said, reaching up to grab his head and pull him down into a nerve sizzling kiss. "No way you're leaving this shower without seeing your promise through!"

"What promise?" he murmured, kissing her again.

"The promise you just made with your hands, that's what! You can't just do all that touching...and...things...and then expect to just walk away! I want you, right now!"

His eyebrows arched and she giggled. "In here? There's not much room."

"It's plenty big enough, you wait and see," she said, reaching up and grabbing his shoulders. "Lift me up."

He did as she asked and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "See ?I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No, you're just perfect," he murmured, finding this even more exciting than he'd thought possible. He gave her a huge smile as she shifted and started to slowly sink onto him, her teeth holding her lip captive as she concentrated on the sensation. "Mmm, we should have done this in our last shower."

"You said we didn't have time," he pointed out, holding her closer and nibbling her neck.

"I know...Oooo...I just realised that we could have delayed anything for this...anything at all," she gasped out, holding him tighter.

Glen's voice deserted him and he decided there was no need for any more words. With a deep growl he pinned her against the tiled wall and just let himself go.

A few minutes later he carried her to the bed and laid her gently on it, smiling when she gave a huge yawn. "Wow, again," she whispered, reaching up and stroking his damp cheek. "You're just amazing, you know that?"

"You're the amazing one, sweetheart," he replied, leaning into her touch before he dropped a soft kiss on her mouth. "Let's get dressed and go and have a nice dinner. I'm sure if I called down we could get a good table. Or maybe go to a different restaurant?"

"The one downstairs looks nice," she told him. "Besides, I'm starving! I don't think I could last until we found another one."

"Okay, then," he chuckled. "I'll call down and you get dressed."

Nina stretched as he went to the phone and then she searched for something pretty to wear, wanting to look nice for him. She was looking in the mirror at the simple summer dress she'd chosen when Glen came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"They have a band," he told her, smiling at her reflection. "We can dance after we've had dinner, if you'd like."

Nina turned in his hold and smoothed her hands over his now shirt covered chest. "Is that what you'd like?"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

"Good .Then just tell me, okay? You don't have to always ask if it's something I'll like," she said gently, smiling as she fiddled with his buttons. "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy too."

"Really? But...what if I wanted to go bowling or something, and you hated bowling? I'd hate for you to be bored or..."

Nina put her fingers over his mouth. "I like bowling. I'm crap at it, but it's fun. I love that you're concerned about what I like, but I'm just as concerned about what you like. I mean...if you preferred to go bowling tonight, then we can do that."

Glen shook his head. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do than hold you close to me while we dance," he said, shrugging and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"There's nothing you'd rather do?" she murmured with a smile.

"Well...maybe just one thing," he said, relaxing and giving her a grin. She managed to put him at ease with very little effort. "Come on, let's go eat." Nina took the hand he held out and they left the room.

_Hopefully I'll come up with something else soon. I know where I want the story to go…I just have to get it there!_


	12. Chapter 12

_***A/N:- Hello! Ok, wow, haven't updated or done anything much on this or any other story for four years! Blimey. Ok, so, here's an update…if anyone is still reading!***_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Nina stood in Glen's arms, both of them swaying to the music rather than actually dancing. She rested her cheek on his chest and sighed with contentment. This was the life, she thought. First a lovely meal, then some wine, now some dancing with a handsome man...and no interruptions. A cough just behind her made Glen stiffen and she looked back to see who it was, almost groaning when she saw Mark standing there grinning at them.

Glen managed to contain his irritation, with difficulty. "Hey Mark, I thought...um...I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow. Is anyone else here?"

Mark cocked his head and smiled wider. "Trying to get in some uninterrupted hours, were you? Sorry, but I'm not the only one here."

"Please tell me Shawn isn't here!"

Mark chuckled at that. "No, he won't arrive until tomorrow night with most of the others. Actually I had similar thoughts to you."

"You did?" Glen asked, frowning. "With whom?"

"No-one you'd know...just one of the office staff who was going to be here early. I asked her to dinner," Mark explained, wiggling his eyebrows.

Glen shook his head. "Poor girl," he murmured.

"Why do you say that?" Nina asked, raising her eyebrows when he grinned and Mark chuckled.

"Just that when Mark asks a girl to dinner, it usually means in his hotel room and that she won't be leaving before daylight."

"And that's a bad thing because...?" Nina prompted, looking from one of them to the other.

"Because once they leave, they'll never see him again," Glen explained.

"Oh. Why not?" she asked, looking just at Mark now who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I just lose interest I suppose," he said slowly, shrugging.

"And that's probably because the girl just gives in straight away," she said, "One day you'll meet someone who won't fall for your charms, and then where will you be?"

"Like that'll ever happen," Glen said. "Girls fall at his feet like flies. Though God knows why…look at him!"

Nina laughed as Mark gave Glen an offended look. "I can't help that I'm so damn hot women can't resist me! And anyway, why would I want someone for longer than one night? I shudder at the thought of being tied down."

"Sure you do," Glen said, smiling as Mark rolled his eyes and walked away. He shook his head as he watched him go and then smiled down at Nina. "He would love to find someone to spend more time with. He says this line about being tied down, but he wants it."

"Really? I thought being tied down was the worst thing that could happen to most men."

"Not to some of us," he murmured, and Nina looked up to see him staring down at her with such emotion in his eyes that she blushed. "Some of us would think of it as the end of the rainbow, with the right woman."

She caught her breath. "Really?"

"Really." He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe the right woman is closer than any of us ever realized."

Nina smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't want to say anything to break the spell, and she just wondered if it wasn't just the newness of intimacy talking. It was way too soon for him to know how he really felt about her, but she couldn't help hoping that he really did feel something stronger than just lust. For now, she decided, she would content herself with just being close to him and having the freedom to touch him whenever she felt like it.

Later that evening they made their way back upstairs and went to bed early, with no intention of sleeping for some time.

Nina swatted at the noise, her sleep muddled mind thinking it was the alarm going off. A deep chuckle made her crack an eyelid and she frowned as she saw Glen leaning over her.

"What is that noise?" she mumbled, opening the other eye and frowning again as she realized it was knocking.

"The door," Glen clarified as he pulled some shorts on. He glanced at the clock and frowned at the hour. "It's only 7 am, who the hell would be knocking at this time of the...oh," he said as he reached the door and pulled it open to reveal Mark standing there.

"Morning," Mark muttered, looking angry.

"Morning. You do realize the time?" Glen asked him, confused. Mark never got up this early if he could help it.

"Yes," Mark replied, pushing into the room and throwing himself into a chair. "I couldn't sleep last night."

Glen smiled. "I thought you had a hot date last night? That _usually_ means you don't sleep."

"Yeah, well...maybe hot date isn't the right term for what happened last night," the older man mumbled, running a hand across his head and glaring at Nina. "It's all her fault anyway. She jinxed me."

"I did?" Nina asked, still snuggled under the covers and irritated with being woken up so early. "How?"

"You said one day some girl wouldn't fall for my charms, that's how!" he growled.

"Are you telling us that this date of yours didn't fall at your feet?" Glen asked with a grin.

"She didn't even let me kiss her more than once!"

Nina giggled at his look of shock and then quickly shut up when he glared at her again. "It's not my fault she didn't kiss you," she muttered, tucking the covers securely around her so she could sit up against the headboard, feeling acutely conscious of her undressed state with Mark in the room. "Maybe she didn't like you?"

"She liked me enough to go for a meal with me," Mark replied angrily.

"In your room?" Nina asked, referring to what Glen had said the night before.

"For your information, I took her to a local restaurant and she seemed to be enjoying herself," he said shortly.

"Until when?" Glen prompted with a smile he quickly hid. It was amusing to see Mark flustered about anything.

"Until I got her back to my room."

"Oh?"

Mark looked slightly uncomfortable. "I spun her a line about needing to pick up my cell phone from my room, and then when we got there I…she…well, she acted like I was going to attack her or something! For God's sake, all I did was…" he stopped short and glanced at Nina before mumbling, "never mind."

"Come on buddy, what did you do?" Glen asked sitting near him and yawning.

"Nothing that warranted that sort of behavior!"

Glen couldn't help but chuckle. "What did she do?"

"This!" Mark growled, turning his head to side and pulling his hair apart to show a lump on his scalp.

"How the hell did she do that?" Glen asked.

"_Why_ the hell did she do that?" Nina corrected, frowning. "Why would a woman just attack you without cause?"

"I suppose you think I attacked_ her_?" Mark asked sarcastically. "Typical woman, stick up for your own kind. Well all I did was pull her against me and kiss her and she becomes hysterical!"

"As soon as you kissed her? Wow, you must be a bad kisser," Nina said, grinning at him.

At Mark's furious scowl, Glen turned to Nina and winked. "Why don't you go grab a shower while I talk to Mark?"

Nina smiled at him and nodded. It was obvious Mark wasn't comfortable with her sitting there listening, so she made sure she was securely wrapped in the sheet and shut herself in the bathroom.

"So, Nina had a point, Mark. Did this woman get all hysterical the moment you kissed her?"

"No, she was fine at first. Then things got a little heavier and...she really got to me, you know? A real sweet girl, or so I thought," Mark replied. He sounded totally disgusted with the whole thing. "As soon as it got a bit heavy she started backing off, but hell, she wanted it enough at first!"

Glen frowned. "You didn't try and force her?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"So how did she come to hit you?"

"I got…angry, and grabbed her and called her a tease and she just...damn, she grabbed this big ashtray and hit me with it. Next thing I know she's run out of the room and my head's bleeding." Mark frowned and shrugged awkwardly. "I guess I scared her."

"I guess you did. Who was it anyway? You never did tell me her name."

"Peyton...something. I thought she was just one of the office girls, since she was hanging out with them when I met her. Turns out she works with J.R., although I can't remember seeing her before. Some sort of secretary or something," he mumbled, rubbing his scalp as he spoke. "I don't even know her last name."

Glen's mouth had fallen open when he heard who Mark's latest date had been. "She's J.R.'s Personal Assistant," he corrected. "As for her name...are you sure you really want to know it?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, buddy, her surname is Ross," Glen said, his lips tilting into a smirk as Mark's eyes widened.

"Ross? As in...J.R? Jim Ross? But…she isn't his daughter or anything…"

"She's his niece."

Mark put a big hand over his eyes and sank down onto the nearby couch. "God."

"No good asking him for help," Glen murmured on a chuckle. "I always knew that the way you treat women would come back to bite you on the ass one day. I guess today is that day. Once J.R. hears what you tried to do…"

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder," Mark growled, cutting him off. "He's gonna be pissed."

Glen thought that was an understatement, but Nina coming out of the bathroom stopped him from voicing that opinion. He smiled at her and she gave a shy smile back. For a few seconds he wondered why she seemed shy, and then realized it was because Mark was watching her curiously, his own troubles seemingly forgotten.

"Anyone for coffee?" Nina asked, walking self-consciously into the small kitchen area and starting the coffee going.

"That'd be good, thanks," Mark said, still watching her and Glen intently, his eyes going from one of them to the other.

"Thanks swee…Nina," Glen said, starting to feel like a butterfly on a pin under Mark's gaze.

Mark's eyebrow went up at the stopped endearment. "Everything seems to be going…swimmingly with you two. You know you've started up a lot of gossip with the way you left the barthe other night?"

"Yeah I figured we might have a problem with that," Glen muttered, sitting down. "Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as the mess I've gotten myself into, apparently," he grumbled, frowning. "It's just the guys being the guys, that's all. Some of them think it's cute you and Nina making googly eyes at each other, others are amazed."

"Chris Irvine for one, I'd bet," Glen said, shaking his head.

"Maybe this will shut him up?" Nina asked as she joined them again.

"Nothing short of removing his tongue would do that," Mark murmured. "If he needs shutting up, I can do that. He's already had a little warning of the sort of gossip I can send his way if he keeps on."

"That's one less thing for me to worry about then," Glen said, smiling as he looked at Mark's sudden frown. "Now if only you could find an easy way to sort your own worries out."

"I'm not worried," Mark protested, trying to look cocky and then narrowing his eyes. "Well, not much anyway."

"Worried about what?" Nina asked curiously. "Is this something to do with your date last night?"

"It's a lot to do with his date last night," Glen cut in before Mark could speak. "You're friends with Peyton aren't you?"

"Peyton Ross was his date?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Peyton isn't the type to attack anyone without cause. What did you do to her?"

Mark didn't like the way she was staring at him accusingly. "I didn't do anything that any normal woman wouldn't have liked! She's frigid!" he snapped.

"Frigid? Oh that's just perfect," Nina said, rolling her eyes. "Have you got any idea how typically male you sound? Next you'll be accusing her of being a lesbian! Obviously you did something wrong, she didn't like it, and now you're going to turn it all around to make it her fault."

"I did nothing wrong, but thanks for your sterling opinion of my character!" he snapped, only calming slightly when Glen frowned at him. He sighed. "Maybe I came on a bit too strong," he grudgingly admitted. "But honestly, I had no idea she'd freak out like that. There's something really wrong with her."

Nina relented and couldn't help but smile at his forlorn expression. "I think she probably reacted the way any virgin would to being grabbed by someone with intent, especially if she wasn't expecting it."

"_What_?" Mark burst out, leaping to his feet and staring at her as though she'd just told him he'd been kissing an alien.

"Peyton is a little...sheltered, shall we say," Nina told him, grinning at the thunderstruck expression on his face now. "You probably scared her to death."

"Oh God, that's just perfect, a goddamn virgin," Mark muttered as if he was talking about someone with a disease that he could catch. "I can't believe my luck."

Glen frowned. "What's wrong with her being a virgin?"

Mark realized what he was saying and shook his head. "Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that. It's just not something...well, not something I ever want to deal with."

Nina had made the coffee and handed a mug each to the two men. "I expect she'll be eternally grateful for that small blessing," she murmured with a sweet smile. "I can't see the problem myself. Everyone starts out that way after all."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with one of them," Mark grumbled, sipping his coffee. "I prefer my women to know what they're doing. The last thing I want is some juvenile fumbling and then having to take the time to teach them what they're supposed to do."

Nina gave a warm smile for Glen as she sat on his lap with her coffee, wiggling about until she was more comfortable. Glen felt less so, her movements causing the inevitable reaction. He was pleasantly surprised that she felt at ease in front of Mark and didn't mind demonstrating her affection for him in front of the other man. "I would have thought that a man would like all that teaching stuff," she said, settling back against Glen's chest. "Just think, the only touch she'd know would be yours and she'd only know what pleases you. Sort of like a custom made woman."

Mark's eyebrow rose for a second and he gave a small smile. "Doesn't sound so bad when you put it like that."

"I bet," Nina said. "But with your track record, your best bet would be to find someone else and stay away from Peyton."

Mark gave her a surprised look. "You might want to keep your nose out of my business," he said, frowning.

"I might," she agreed with a nod, not fazed by the increasing glare she was receiving. "But I'm not going to keep my nose out of Peyton's business. She's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Who the hell said I was going to hurt her? As far as I'm concerned last night was the first and last time I'll ever speak to the girl!"

"Except to apologize, of course," Nina said, raising an eyebrow.

Mark slammed his coffee down on the table and stood up. "You know, I like you Nina, you speak your mind and you seem to be good for Glen. But never make the mistake of thinking you can mess with my business," he told her, ignoring Glen's frown this time. "I don't need to apologize for a goddamn thing, but she does. If you're really her friend, you'll make sure she says sorry for trying to smash my skull in. If she doesn't, then I won't be responsible for what I'll do if I see her damn face again."

With that said he slammed out of the room and left Nina sitting with her mouth open.

_****Well, there it is…an update finally. Even if nobody reads it I will be happy that I finally updated! Hopefully it won't take another four years for the next one!****_


	13. Chapter 13

_***A/N:- Thank you so much for the reviews. Nice to know this is still being read! As a reward, here's another chapter….a short one, and there's smut, so be warned!****_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Wow. He gets pissed quickly, huh?" she asked, turning to look into Glen's eyes. She gave a wry smile when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess I should have kept my big mouth shut really."

Glen laughed softly. "You care about what happens to your friend, there's nothing wrong with that. But you should probably tread carefully where Mark's concerned. He doesn't like people interfering, even if they have the best intentions, and he'll let them know how he feels without any qualms."

Nina shrugged. "Ok, I guess I'll keep out of his hair. I'll talk to Peyton and see if she's ok, but I'm not going to ask her to apologize if he goaded her into that little attack," she said, grinning at him as she put her coffee down and turned in his lap. "Now, what would we have been doing right now if Mark hadn't barged in?"

Glen couldn't help chuckling at the wicked gleam in her eyes. "We'd still be asleep."

"No!" she said, hitting his shoulder and then giving a winning smile. "What would we be doing if we'd already been awake?"

He wasn't used to playing and he found he liked it. "Probably eating breakfast. I'm starving."

Nina narrowed her eyes and prodded his chest with her finger. "Oooo, you're infuriating! You know good and well what I mean!"

I haven't a clue what you mean," he denied, trying to look innocent. "If it isn't sleeping or eating, then it must be...working I suppose."

"Working, mmm-hmm" she murmured. "I suppose you're right, we probably should be working. We did get here early, but that's no excuse to slack off like this. I could be at the Arena right now setting up my stuff, so we really have no time to do anything else."

Glen wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was still joking, he was still so unsure of himself when it came to this sort of word play with women. But he was willing to take any risk after the last two nights with Nina. Putting on an air of nonchalance, he lifted her off his lap and stood up, trying to look superior. "Well, if you really think you can resist this body, then you go right ahead and go to work," he told her, giving a smug smile when her eyes narrowed.

She put her hands on her hips and gave a mock glare. "I could resist you if I wanted to," she told him.

Glen had to smother a grin at the way her eyes glanced off his chest. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb moving to brush across her mouth. She closed her eyes and licked at her lip once his thumb had left it. "Are you sure?" he murmured as he bent and kissed her softly.

Nina moved closer and melted against him, her hands wandering behind his back and down over his backside. "Mmm-hmm. Look at me resisting you right now. Hell, I'm resisting you all over the place," she said with a giggle, kissing the middle of his chest and raising her head as he lowered his again, this time fusing their lips together in a passionate kiss that had her writhing in his arms within seconds.

"Yeah, I can see how well you're holding out," his deep voice rumbled as he lifted his head and graced her with a grin.

Nina had to hide her smile as she looked up at him. "Fine. You want me to hold out? I can hold out all day!" she told him, giving a sweet smile and sauntering towards the bathroom with a small wave of her hand. "It's just you and your hand now, baby."

Half a second later she shrieked as Glen plucked her off the floor and tossed her onto the bed, following her down too quickly for her to able to move. "Is that right?" he growled, nipping at her neck and then tickling her ribs as she giggled helplessly.

"You big bully!" she accused through a fit of laughter. His hands stilled and he looked down into her eyes, serious all of a sudden.

"This is ok?" he asked, needing reassurance that he hadn't overstepped the mark.

Leaning up to kiss him, Nina rubbed her nose on his and sighed. "This is wonderful. I love all that brutish caveman stuff, you know."

"You do, huh?" he murmured, dropping soft kisses on her face. "I can do a lot more of that, if you really like it."

"Wanna know how much I like it?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning.

"You know, I think I do," he said, gathering her closer and letting his feelings take over.

Nina stretched like a contented cat, almost purring as she looked at the slumbering giant next to her. For a man who had been a virgin only two days ago, he sure knew a lot, she thought. Her body ached in the nicest way imaginable, and she wondered how long she would be able to keep up with him. He was insatiable, it seemed. He looked so sweet when he was asleep, she mused, rolling onto her stomach and propping her head in her hands so she could study him. Even without eyebrows and with the strange shaved head - which needed shaving yet again - he was a knockout. She reached out a fingertip and ran it down his nose, pausing at the tip and then moving to stroke over his slightly parted lips. He gave a slow smile and his eyes slid open at the gentle touch. "Mmm, what are you up to?" he asked, his voice slightly husky from sleep.

"Just looking," she murmured with an answering smile, her fingers brushing his chin and then his neck before moving on to his chest. "You're the most amazing man, Glen. A really great lover, caring, strong. I could lay here and just look at you forever."

He felt a slight flush of color cover his cheeks, but he smiled. "You really mean that, don't you?" he asked, sounding surprised. "About being a good lover."

"A _great_ lover," she corrected, stroking his shoulders. "I know I haven't had a whole lot of experience, but I've never felt anything like this before. If you hadn't told me you were a virgin, I'd never have known. You just have to realize that you're very - _very_ - good at this."

His smile widened. "You're pretty damn good yourself," he murmured, pulling her closer until he could lift her on top of him and pull her head down for a kiss. "I'm glad I please you."

"Oh you do that," she said, grinning as she wiggled about on top of him and felt the instant response that he couldn't help. "Shame we can't do anything about that right now."

"Why can't we?"

"Because it's nearly 11 am, and we haven't eaten breakfast yet. I'm starving!" she said, moving off him and slapping his hands away when he tried to haul her back again. "You have to take care of me and keep my strength up."

"I could take care of you right now if you'd let me," he grumbled as he stood up and stretched. Nina found her mouth watering at the sight of his huge naked body.

"Wow," she whispered, biting her lip as she moved closer again. Her hands rubbed over his chest and down over his stomach, relishing the warm smooth muscles. "You're so hot. And I love this belly."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" he asked, aware he'd put on a few pounds over the last few months. It didn't really bother him.

"Oh no, I love this little bit of padding," she murmured, dropping a kiss on his chest and then kissing her way down his torso until she was resting on her knees. "Maybe breakfast isn't what I really need," she said, her fingers enclosing his hard flesh and holding it in position for her mouth to caress him.

Glen's breath left him in a rush and his hands went to her head, resting there gently as he watched her take him in her mouth. Though she'd done it before, the feeling still took him by surprise and he groaned as her tongue started working on him. "Jesus, Nina, you said we didn't have time...God..." he growled as his hips started moving of their own accord.

Nina closed her eyes as she increased the suction, surprised that she was so happy doing this for him. She hadn't much liked it before, but with Glen it was so good she didn't think she'd be able to stop. She hummed happily and the vibration made him groan harshly again as his movements became faster.

"Nina stop, you have to stop, I...damn, I want to be inside you!" he said shakily, having to pull her up and away from him before he lost all control. His breathing was coming in sharp and fast now, and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him, his mouth hitting hers hard as he positioned her and started pushing inside her.

She couldn't complain if she'd wanted to and she moaned into his mouth as he buried his hard length inside her willing body. She only realized they'd moved when she felt her back press up against the hotel room door and then he started moving hard and fast, taking all rational thoughts out of her mind as they strove for fulfillment. It took no time at all before Nina was crying out his name and he was groaning hers as they reached their peak, the force of it leaving her hanging limply onto his shoulders and Glen finding it hard to keep them both upright. He leaned his head against the door and took a few deep breaths, chuckling.

"You're bad," he whispered in her ear, moving to nip at her throat when she gave an answering laugh.

"I didn't mean to be, but you stood there and flaunted all that fabulous body at me...I couldn't help myself," she said, her hands making forays down his back. "Didn't you like it?"

"Couldn't you tell?" he countered. "Anytime you want to do that again, feel free. I won't mind."

"Good, because I enjoyed it. I suppose we should shower and go and have something to eat," she said, not really wanting to move. It felt good being this close to him.

His stomach made a loud growling noise and they both burst out laughing. "Yeah, I need some food I guess. I wish I could go without it for a while longer."

"Oh yes? And what would you do with the extra time?" she asked him, lifting her head finally and looking into his smiling eyes.

Glen flexed his hips and wiggled his eyebrows at her shocked look. "Want to take a wild guess?"

"That's impossible! Men don't recover that quickly," she told him, trying to sound stern.

"This one does," he murmured, his flesh slowly hardening inside her. "Call it abstinence, call it whatever you like," he continued, carrying her over to the bed and lowering them both down on it, his body covering hers and still joined. "I don't want to question a nice miracle."

"Glen," she murmured, biting her lip hard as his hands went to her inner thighs and pushed her legs wider open on the bed so he could grind himself slowly against her. "Oh God, that's...Jeee...sus..." she moaned as he continued his movements, one big hand going between them to stroke the small nub that made her start to make the most amazing noises. He drove into her with stronger thrusts, still stroking her, bending to lick slowly at one nipple when she arched up towards him. He felt her climax again, but didn't let up on his assault of her body. He heard her whimper as the tension grew again, harder, faster than before, until he found his own release and heard her sob his name as she came again. He managed to move to the side so he didn't collapse on top of her and he lay there trying to catch his breath for several minutes. Finally he turned his head and looked at Nina, smiling at how flushed she was.

"You ok?" he asked, rolling onto his side and reaching out to stroke her face.

Her eyes slowly flickered open and she stared at him, looking dazed. "I'm good," she croaked, giving a slightly crooked smile. "I can't move."

He chuckled. "No need to. How about we get room service?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't think I could walk anywhere right now. Good god, Glen, are you absolutely sure you never slept with anyone else?"

"I'm certain. I read a lot, though," he said, grinning at her when she gave him a dubious look.

"No-one could read that much," she said, shivering as little aftershocks of pleasure raced through her.

"I had lots of years to do my studying," he said with a shrug. "Nice to know it works."

"It _really_ works," she told him.

"It can work again in a while if you'd like," he told her, sitting up and reaching for the phone. "But for now, we need food. What shall I get?"

They ordered a large lunch and both slid into robes to eat once it arrived. Nina didn't want to get dressed at all and it seemed he was thinking much the same. Glen smiled at her as they sat at the small table in the room and ate their food, neither one able to take their eyes off the other for very long.

"I need a shower," Nina said, yawning hugely and then smiling at the way Glen was staring fixedly at her breasts beneath the robe. "I wish it could be together, but I'm just exhausted now. All your fault of course."

"Sorry about that," he murmured, yawning himself now. "I think I exhausted myself too. How about a bath instead? And I mean just a bath."

She nodded. "That sounds nice."

"It does," Glen agreed, moving into the bathroom and starting the water running. Nina moved up behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back and sighing.

"This has been the best day," she murmured.

"We haven't been out anywhere or done anything," he pointed out, turning in her embrace and planting a kiss on top of her head.

"You don't think we did anything?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, sure, we did something, but we didn't go out anywhere," he said. "How about we have this bath and then go take in a movie? Maybe go for a meal after and then, come back here."

"And go to sleep?" she asked, lifting her head and looking the long way up at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "I was thinking maybe something a little more intimate than that, a little more involved," he told her with a slow smile.

"I think you have the best ideas," she said, hugging him again. "But you forget we have to go to the arena later for a couple of hours. I wish we didn't have to, and I wish we didn't have to work tomorrow. This has been the most wonderful day I've ever had."

"There'll be more days like this, sweetheart, I promise you that," he said, returning the embrace and sighing with contentment. "As long as you want to spend more time with me?"

"Of course I do, silly," she said, prodding his stomach with the tip of her finger. "What do you think the others will act like when we see them?"

"Probably give us a hard time for a few days, I should imagine," he said with a laugh. "You don't mind people knowing about us?"

"Do you?" she asked in return, frowning as she looked at his face. "I've already said I don't want to cause problems for you at work, and if us being obviously together will be a problem, then we can just keep this outside work if you want."

He shook his head slowly. "You keep worrying about how I'll feel, but I want to be seen with you Nina," he said, stroking her face gently. "I want people to know we're together."

"So do I," she whispered. "The girls will be amazed I caught such a sexy guy."

"Sexy huh?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. "You sure you want this to be just a bath?"

Nina laughed at his hopeful expression. "If we do anything now, I won't be fit to do anything at all later. Let's just relax a while, then go to the arena, then go out, then..."

"Then?" he prompted when she stopped for a space of seconds.

She gave a slow smile. "Then you can do whatever you like with me."

"Whatever I like?" he asked, visibly swallowing. "Anything at all?"

"Anything at all," she confirmed with a cheeky grin. "Just as soon as we've had a bath, gone to work, seen a movie, had a meal..."

"Bath time!" he said, starting to strip her out of the robe as quickly as he could while she just laughed at his sudden rush. "Come on, we don't have all day!" With that said he scooped her up and deposited her in the now full bathtub, following her in only seconds later. Nina loved the fun side of him that he never seemed to show anyone. It made her feel special that he let her see him that way.

_***And another one over. Tune in next week for the next chapter….lol!***_


	14. Chapter 14

_*****A/N:- Thank you once again for the reviews….I think I might actually be able to finish this story. You all enjoy!*****_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

After they'd spent a couple of necessary hours at the arena, Glen rushed Nina to the nearest cinema and sat with her watching a film he didn't take any notice of. The feel of her sitting next to him and her small hand wrapped round his fingers kept him occupied for the two hours the film lasted, that plus the many kisses she'd sent his way and the equal amount he'd returned. He just enjoyed being with her so much and he couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt so lighthearted in his life. It was obvious to him that Nina was just as happy with his company, and he was graced with her beautiful smile often during the day. Even whilst eating a meal at a quiet restaurant, he couldn't stop touching her hand, needing the contact in case this wonderful dream suddenly ended and he woke up alone.

Nina looked across the table into his eyes and found she couldn't look away. "I've had a really good time today," she said softly, stroking his fingers. "If I'd known how good it would feel being this close to you, I'd have attacked you years ago."

"Attacked me?" he asked on a chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea what sort of fantasies I've had about you while you've been sitting in my chair and I've been doing your make up," she told him with a nod. "If I'd been a little braver I'd have jumped on you the moment you sat down. I don't know how I managed to restrain myself, really." She smiled and cocked her head to one side. "What would you have done if I'd jumped you?"

He couldn't help laughing. "I'd have been shocked speechless," he admitted. "But I would have loved it, too. Sitting in that chair became a highlight of my days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Pretty pathetic huh? Most guys would just have grabbed you," he said with a slight frown at what he thought of as a flaw.

"It's not pathetic at all, it's lovely. And I would have hated any guy who just grabbed me," she said, smiling again. "Except you, of course. I don't suppose you ever noticed but I was always breathless when you came into the room. It was a highlight of my days, too. And I could legitimately touch you, which was yummy, even if it was usually restricted to your face."

His eyebrows shot up. "I did think you spent a long time on my face considering there wasn't much to do," he mused.

"Yeah well, I was enjoying myself," she said, laughing now at his expression and at the fact that she didn't mind admitting all of this to him. He needed the confidence boost. "Mmmm, I used to imagine you sitting in that chair and me just swinging my leg over you and...well...you get the picture."

"I do," he said, clearing his throat as the image stayed fixed in his head and his body reacted to it. "Be interesting to try that out sometime."

"In my work room? Where anyone could walk in and see us?" she asked, her mouth falling open when he nodded. "Glen Jacobs! We can't do that!"

He laughed then. "You should see your face!"

"You're rude," she told him. "Naughty boy."

He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "You don't seem too bothered by that."

"I think it's hot," she said, laughing. "Not that I'd let you do anything to me where anyone could walk in."

"No?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on her mouth as she licked her lips.

"No! But anywhere with a lock on the door..."

Glen swallowed. "Anywhere?"

"Just about."

"You know, I like just being alone with you. I love it."

"Me too," she agreed. "And we can be alone again as soon as we've had dessert."

"We have to wait?"

"Not if you don't mind skipping dessert. I'm happy if you'd like to go back to our room now."

"Well, you did say I could do anything I wanted with you," he said with a brilliant smile. "I have a list that we should get started on."

She couldn't help laughing out loud at his hopeful expression. "A whole list?"

"Mmm-hmm. It's pretty long, it could take all night. Maybe all tomorrow night, maybe all week," he said, motioning for the waiter to bring their bill. As soon as it arrived he grabbed a wad of bills out of his wallet and threw them down on the table, his eyes meeting hers again. "You ready, sweetheart?"

She shivered at the promise his eyes held. "I love you calling me that," she whispered. "I'm definitely ready."

He drew her out of her chair and they left for the hotel, knowing the night ahead would be something to remember.

Two weeks passed by swiftly. After one particularly busy day Glen let himself into their room and gave a deep sigh. He felt like he was home again, even in such impersonal surroundings. He'd had to work later than Nina and they'd arranged to meet back here, but the last two hours had felt like forever. It had been a chore to keep his mind on work, and only Mark slapping him around the back of his head and growling at him to pay attention had made his mind snap back to what he was supposed to be doing. He smiled as he thought of the older man. He had been preoccupied as well, because he'd had some sort of encounter with Peyton Ross and he'd spent an entire hour afterwards in the gym beating the hell out of the punch bag. Glen had never seen a woman drive Mark so crazy.

His mind snapped back to the present and his lips curved into a smile as he saw the clothes littering the floor where Nina had obviously dropped them. Tidiness was definitely not one of her virtues, but she made up for it in so many other ways that he had no complaints at all. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and he found his feet guiding him there without any conscious thought from his brain until he was standing watching her through the plastic curtain of the shower stall.

Nina became aware of the hulking figure on the other side of the curtain only when he moved again and she squealed in shock when he drew the curtain back and stepped inside to join her, fully clothed. "Glen! What are you doing, you're getting soaked!" She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head down onto her shoulder, heaving a heartfelt sigh of relief that he was back with her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait for you to get out," he murmured, squeezing her slightly.

"That's ok," she said softly, hugging him back and closing her eyes. "I missed you today."

"I missed you more," he said, drawing back to drop a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You look tired," she told him, running a hand over the side of his face and smiling when he leaned into her touch.

"I'm beat," he admitted, a huge yawn testament to that fact. "Sorry, I'm gonna be useless tonight."

She gave him a mild glare and started pulling his clothes off him, not finding the task very easy where he was being next to no help at all and the clothing was soaking. "You make it sound like all I want from you is sex," she said, stroking his chest softly but not in any way sexually. "I don't mind if you're tired, I'll be happy just snuggling with you, you know? Besides, you need all the rest you can get after the last few days. So do I, come to think of it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that," he said, smiling as she tried to undo his jeans and almost stamped her foot when she couldn't do it easily enough. "Need some help?"

"Yes!" she said, frowning. "You couldn't have worn sweat pants?"

"I will tomorrow," he promised, quickly shedding the jeans and everything else he had on before he hugged her close again. "God I need this hug so much, it's just not funny."

Nina smiled happily and closed her eyes as she ran her hands over his back. "Happy to help," she murmured. "Want me to wash your back?"

"That'd be good," he said. "I don't think I could find the strength to do it myself, to be honest."

"In that case I'd be happy to wash everything," she said, grinning at him. "And no, not for any ulterior motives. We both need an early night." At his raised eyebrows she slapped his arm. "For sleeping! Now, turn round."

Glen did as she directed, chuckling all the while, and relaxed under the warm shower as she soaped up a cloth and washed him as thoroughly as she dared. He rinsed off while she stepped out and wrapped herself in a big towel, holding one out to him as soon as he'd finished. After helping to wrap it round his waist and pouting as the lovely view was covered up, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest with a contented sigh. "I could stay here like this forever," she murmured.

"I wish we could," he replied, dropping a kiss on her head. "Unfortunately, we have to eat, sleep and then catch our flight out in the morning. Dammit."

"How much time to we have before we have to work tomorrow?" she mumbled.

"If the plane isn't delayed and if there are no other hold ups, then we'll have the afternoon to spend together. I have to be at the next arena at 6."

"I was so out of it today I forgot to find out what time I have to be in," Nina grumbled.

"Peyton will know, and she's flying with us tomorrow too."

"She is? Doesn't she usually fly with J.R.?"

"Yeah, but he's got to fly out early and she still had work to do, so I said she could tag along with us if that's ok?"

"Of course it is. I wonder where Mark will be sitting?" Glen mused.

"Nowhere near us, I hope. Honestly, I mentioned his name when I saw her today and she nearly took my head off!" Nina laughed. "Peyton's always been good at hiding that temper, but it seems Mark is able to bring it out with little or no effort. He'd better watch out!"

"I think he can handle anything she throws his way."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Nina said, moving away from Glen and drying herself properly before dropping the towel and grabbing one of Glen's shirts to wear in bed.

Glen couldn't help but laugh at how huge his shirt looked on her. "You look like a fairy fighting her way out of a sack," he murmured as he followed her lead and dried himself off. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something smaller?"

Nina shook her head and smiled at him as she slid into the big bed. "I like wearing your shirts. I don't have anything as soft and comfortable as these."

"Then you can wear them as often as you like," he said, dropping his own towel and narrowing his eyes at the thorough look she gave his body. "You look drop dead sexy wearing it."

"So do you," she murmured.

"I'm not wearing a shirt though," he pointed out as he moved closer.

"I know, that's what's so sexy." She stroked a finger down the middle of his chest and over his belly as he sat down next to her on the bed, smirking as she pinched him. "Mmm, padding."

"Will you stop calling me fat!" he protested, chuckling when she rubbed the pinched area better and gave him a beguiling grin. "Ok, you can call me whatever you like."

Nina laughed. "Not fat, yummy," she murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss on his shoulder. "Let's order room service."

"Ok, then we have to sleep. Maybe tomorrow night we won't be so wiped out, huh?" he said, picking the phone up.

"I hope not," Nina replied, yawning.

An hour later they had eaten and were laying curled up together in the bed, Glen contentedly stroking Nina's back as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled and wondered how his luck had changed over the last couple of weeks.

The next morning Nina stood in the lobby with Peyton as Glen checked them out of their rooms. Nina bit her lip as Mark walked past them, stopping briefly to glare at Peyton before he joined Glen at the desk.

"I don't know what he's got to glare at," Peyton grumbled, her blue eyes trying to burn a hole in his back. "Idiot."

As if Mark heard her, he turned and frowned, making Peyton raise an eyebrow and give him a haughty stare right back.

Nina chuckled at the look on Mark's face. "You two should really just have a knock down fight, get it out of your systems," she said. "Either that or have sex."

"I would never have sex with someone like him," Peyton said, glancing at Nina. "He's a Neanderthal. He doesn't do anything for me at all."

"Sure he doesn't," Nina said. "Remember who you're talking to, Peyton, I know you like him despite the fact he can be a dickhead."

"He doesn't deserve to be liked," the younger woman grumbled, patting her neat braid of blonde hair and stiffening as both Mark and Glen moved back towards them. "Damn."

"Morning Nina," Mark said as he joined them, giving her a smile but pointedly ignoring the younger girl.

"Morning. Are you riding to the airport with us?" Nina asked, wondering why Glen would bring him over when Peyton was with them.

"Yeah. I was going to share a rental with Shawn, Paul and Kev, but I couldn't bear the thought of being stuck with them for that long. You know how they can be."

Nina nodded. "Oh yes, I know. They seem to have an endless selection of practical jokes when they're together. I don't know how anyone could stand their company for more than an hour!"

"Well, we all know someone we feel like that about, don't we?" Peyton said quietly, flicking her eyes up to Mark and then turning away.

His mouth fell open at the implied insult, and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't we just," he muttered. "I suppose _that_ is going to be on the plane with us?"

Peyton looked up to see him pointing one big finger at her and scowling. "I am a person, not a thing, although I'm quite sure someone like you wouldn't know the difference. And don't you dare point at me!" She finished her tirade by grabbing his finger and bending it back before he could move.

"Ow! Goddamn it!" he snapped, managing to pull his finger back and examine it closely. Peyton had disappeared when he finally looked back up and he frowned, narrowing his eyes in frustration when he realized revenge wasn't close at hand. "Where'd she go?"

Glen sighed. "Somewhere that you're not, I imagine," he said. "Mark, just cool it ok? We have to get through a flight and I don't want to have to referee a fight between you two ok? Can't we just have some peace for a while?"

"She's the one doing all the attacking, unless you missed it," Mark said. He rolled his eyes at Glen's expression. "Fine, I'll keep the peace, but only until the flight is over. Once we're at the next hotel she's fair game."

"Just as long as I don't have to watch, then fine," Glen replied, jumping when Nina slapped his arm. "Hey, what did I do?"

"You're condoning his behavior, that's what you've done," she replied, turning a glare on Mark. "You leave Peyton alone. She only retaliated for the way you spoke to her, and she has every right."

"What happened to words not hurting people? I didn't physically do a thing…."

"Except stand there glowering at her, looking like you wanted to strangle her," she said, smiling a little. "I didn't know you were like this."

Mark blinked. "Like what?"

"Mean," she replied. "When the guys were hounding Glen you were all protective, and yet he can take care of himself. But little Peyton somehow deserves all your animosity. I don't get it."

"Glen has never hit me upside the head with an ashtray," he pointed out.

"Yeah but then you've never tried to kiss Glen."

"That's not the point…"

"No it isn't. The point is that Peyton doesn't deserve the sort of things you want to do to her. Why can't you just ignore her? I'm sure she'd do the same."

Mark sighed and absently rubbed his sore finger. "I guess I could try," he said grudgingly. "But I'm not making any promises. For this flight, I'll pretend she isn't there, ok?"

Nina nodded and gave him a small smile. "Ok. Thanks Mark. Maybe you're not such a meanie after all."

"Huh!" Glen snorted, earning himself a slap round the head from Mark. He laughed and grabbed Nina's hand. "Well, I guess if World War 3 isn't going to break out we should really get going. I can see Peyton waiting outside."

Sure enough, the small blonde woman was standing waiting patiently for them to emerge, obviously more comfortable being outside than being in Mark's presence.

"Remember your promise," Nina told him.

"I didn't promise anything."

"Mark…"

"Ok, ok," he growled, unable to help smiling as he picked his bag up and followed them out of the hotel. He liked Nina and he didn't want her to be upset with him, but as for Peyton….his smile widened. He didn't have to pay the little dwarf back today, he could wait. Anticipation of what he could do to her kept him happy all the way to the airport and onto their flight. If Peyton found it a little unnerving to find him staring at her and smirking every now and then, she didn't let it show.

Glen knew better and he chuckled. "He's going to get her back, you know. Sometime when you're nowhere around, and she's all alone….he'll do something nasty."

"He wouldn't?" she asked, then sighed. She knew him better, and she answered her own question. "Yeah, he would. Well Peyton can handle herself. I guess I'd better butt out."

"Like I've said before, I think it's a good thing you stick up for your friends the way you do. Of course, arguing with Mark is never a good idea, but still….."

Nina gave him a grin and pressed against him as the plane took off. "You'll protect me from him though, right?"

"Damn straight I will," he said gruffly, putting one beefy arm around her and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Nobody will ever hurt you while I'm around."

She shivered at his tone and grinned even more. "Aw…same goes for you too, you know?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ going to protect _me_?"

"Yep."

He chuckled, shaking his head at just the idea that she could protect him. "Ok, then."

_*****I know it was a bit of filler really, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Another chapter up soon! *****_


	15. Chapter 15

_*****A/N:- Thanks for reviewing…..Just a short chapter this time, but hey, at least it's still coming!*****_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Glen threw himself into the chair in front of Nina and smiled. "I need some blood and gore today, if you would," he said.

Nina gave him a warm smile and stroked his face. Luckily there was nobody else in the room right now. It had been three months since they'd first started rooming together and she couldn't imagine being away from him now, unless she had to be. In all that time they hadn't had one argument and Mark had constantly voiced his amazement at this. Nina had merely pointed out that not everyone was as temperamental as Mark himself was and he had grunted in agreement. At least he knew what he could be like, Nina mused. She turned her attention back to the task at hand and looked at the photographs of Glen and Mark's last match she had pinned on the mirror.

"Ok, so Mark hit you over the head, and you suffered a concussion, blah, blah, blah," she said, biting her lip and staring at the very real but small cut on his forehead. "He really didn't have to hit you so hard."

"Yeah, well, I got cut the hard way but it was worth it. We got the reaction we wanted. The cut's healed too well though, so if you could make it look hideous and bruised and all that crap. The crowd will eat it up."

"I suppose I could do that for you," she said, giving him a wicked smile. "But what do I get in return?"

His eyelids lowered as he gave her a sizzling look. "Hmmm, what indeed," he murmured, pulling her to sit in his lap. "Got any requests?"

She giggled at his lecherous look and leaned against his chest. "Anything you do to me is wonderful," she admitted happily. "You know, you really should stop reading all those 'how to' books you've got. You're wearing me out with all the experiments."

He smiled at that, thinking of some of their exploits over the last few weeks. "Any complaints?"

"None," she said with a happy sigh. "Except for lack of sleep of course."

"Yeah, well I guess you'll be making up for that next week," he said grumpily, frowning at her.

"I can't help it if I had time booked off and you didn't," she said, stroking his chin. "I wish you could come with me."

"I wish you could stay," he grumped, frowning even more.

"Stop pouting," she told him, pinching his shoulder after struggling to find any spare flesh to actually get hold of. "It's my dad's birthday and I've had this time booked for months now. I wish I could stay too, but it's only a week, and I'll call you every day, I swear."

"You'd better," he grumbled, sighing heavily. "I don't know how I'm gonna get to sleep without you in my arms."

"I'm sure Mark will help you out by getting you drunk and taking you out partying all the time," she said dryly.

"You know I hate that sort of thing. Nope, while you're away I'm going to be sitting alone in our room, pining for you, getting no sleep, not eating properly, fading away…" he was interrupted by Nina grabbing his face and kissing him, but as soon as she stopped he sighed. "Losing my strength, unable to sell my moves in the ring," he continued, chuckling when she pinched him again. "You just make certain you picture me there all alone."

"Why?"

"So you'll feel guilty and come back sooner, of course," he said with a grin, gathering her closer and tilting her face up so he could claim her lips in a deep kiss. Only when she was laying limply across his lap did he stop and draw breath, resting his forehead on hers. "I am going to miss you so much. We'd better make the most of the next two days, give me some memories to live on for a while."

"Sounds like a plan," she said gleefully. Making memories with Glen sounded like heaven to her. "Let me get you ready for your match, then Mark should be here and I can get him ready too. Then later we can get back to our room and make a start. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect," he murmured, helping her up off his lap so she could begin his makeup. He watched her the whole time and wondered what he would do without her. He realized he wanted her in his life permanently, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject with her. Did he want her to live with him? Marry him? He let his mind drift from her and worried about what to do. The thought of marriage wasn't scary at all, he thought, smiling slightly. How would Nina react to a proposal? She'd never said how she felt, but then neither had he. He knew his own feelings; he loved her. It had happened almost immediately, but it had grown stronger over the weeks they'd been together. He just hadn't told anyone, not Nina and not Mark. Not even his own family. He needed some advice about all this and he knew he would be talking to Mark eventually. He trusted him to keep quiet, too. But how did Nina feel? What if she didn't love him? What if any declaration from him made her leave him? His chest clenched and he couldn't help raising his hand to rub at the skin there, his eyes troubled.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked softly, worried by the look on his face. He looked so…lost.

He shook off the doubts and gave a smile. "Nothing, just…worried about the match, you know."

"Oh, well you have nothing to worry about. You're one of the best wrestlers there is," she said, kissing his cheek lightly before she continued creating an ugly blemish on his forehead. "Kane is going to destroy The Undertaker tonight!"

Glen laughed at her deep, dramatic tone. "Yeah for tonight, then he'll get me back next week, then I'll put him in the ground for a while, but not for long. He'll be back in a few months and he'll destroy me."

"Aw, never mind, honey," she crooned.

Glen smiled and closed his eyes. He was worrying about nothing, he decided. Nina would only be gone a week and when she got back he would just tell her how he felt. Maybe over a nice romantic meal, maybe with a ring hidden somewhere….his smile widened and he relaxed. Everything would be fine.

Nina wrapped her arms as tight around Glen as she could. She didn't want to leave, but she had commitments she couldn't get out of now. Glen was holding her up off the ground in a bear hug, so tightly she almost couldn't breathe and yet she didn't care at all. The fact they were also standing in a crowded airport didn't make one bit of difference to either of them.

"Okay, I think I underestimated how hard this would be," she said with a sniff.

Glen's head shot up and he stared into her watery eyes with concern. "Don't cry, sweetheart, please," he said, kissing her eyelids softly and just making her want to cry even more. She managed not to, simply because she didn't want him upset too.

"Sorry," she whispered, grabbing him and hugging him half to death. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"No more than I'll miss you," he growled, pulling back and glancing up as her flight was announced. "You have to go board the plane now."

"I know," she mumbled, still not moving.

Glen opened his mouth over hers and put everything he was feeling into the kiss; letting it go on until he was satisfied he would be able to live without her for at least a few hours. He let her slide down his body and smiled at her dazed expression.

"Oh wow….I can't walk now," she said with a laugh. "I guess I'd better go. I'll see you in one week, in Des Moines, right?"

"Right. I'll be waiting for you at Des Moines International." He leaned down and gave her one final kiss and then spun her around and sent her off with a pat on her backside. "Have fun. But not too much fun."

"I won't, I…I'll see you soon," she said, giving him a big smile and a wave before she rushed off. The smile left her face the moment she turned her back and she closed her eyes briefly.

It was stupid to feel this strongly after only a few months, but she knew she loved Glen. Now she just had to gather her courage and tell him that….and then maybe watch him turn and leave her. He'd never said how he felt, she thought. What if he didn't love her in return? She sighed as she went to the boarding gate. She would have to worry about that when she came back. For now, she would try to concentrate on her family.

Three days later Glen sat moping in the locker room, absently rubbing the towel over his head after his shower. He felt empty without Nina there and he hated it. The first day she'd been gone he'd taken a walk to a local jewelers and looked at the engagement rings. He didn't know her ring size, he didn't know her preferences when it came to rings, but he knew he wanted her to be his. Buying a ring seemed the logical thing to do and he had let his brain steer him into the store before he could think about it too clearly. When he emerged, he was holding a beautiful silver ring box, which contained an impressive marquise cut diamond, with a square cut diamond either side of it, set in a platinum band. He had known it was perfect the moment he saw it and the jeweler had assured him it could be resized if necessary. Somehow, Glen knew it would fit her. It had fit the end of his pinkie and he knew her fingers were slender. Now he just had to decide when to pop the question, and how to do it too. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Mark sauntered out of the showers.

"Hey man," Mark murmured as he dropped down onto the bench next to him and combed through his newly showered hair, wincing as he caught the comb in a tangle. "Stupid long hair," he growled.

"Nobody said you had to grow it back," Glen pointed out with a faint smile.

"Yeah, but they want the old Taker back, then they get the old Taker, hair and all. Still a pain in the ass. The women like it a lot, though, so I can't complain too much." He finished and looked at his friend. "You're coming out with me tonight. I can't stand seeing you moping around the hotel all the time."

"All the time? Nina's only been gone three days…"

"And you've been moping around that whole time," Mark interrupted. "You haven't even known her that long."

"I know, but it doesn't make any difference. I love her," he admitted at last.

Mark's eyebrows shot up. "Love?" he said, shaking his head. "I don't think so. You're just confused because she's your first. Doesn't make it love."

"And what the hell would you know about love?" Glen asked him, frowning. "You only use women for one thing."

"Yeah and I enjoy myself doing it, too. But I don't just have sex with them, I go out on dates too, dancing, eating…you know the drill. I think maybe you should try it sometime, with someone else other than Nina."

"You want me to cheat on her? Are you insane?" Glen asked.

"Nah, I don't mean cheat on her. You don't have to have sex with anyone else. But I do want you to come out on a double date with me, try another woman on a temporary basis."

"You want me to what?" Glen asked, looking at Mark in amazement.

"I want you to date someone else, just once," the other man said, shrugging.

"Why the hell would I want to do that? Don't you think Nina is okay?"

"Look, I like Nina, you know that," Mark said, standing up and pulling on a fresh shirt. "I just think that you might be confusing your feelings at the moment. She's the first woman you've ever slept with, so of course she's going to be special."

Glen frowned. "So your answer is for me to go on a date with someone else?"

"Yeah. Just for dinner or whatever, see how you get along," Mark said. "Glen, you can't settle on one type of cookie for the rest of your life unless you've tried all the other varieties out there, it just doesn't make sense. What if you settle on chocolate chip because it's all you've ever had, but then one day someone offers you coconut raisin and you decide to try it out? What would Chocolate chip think about that?"

Glen couldn't help smiling even as he rolled his eyes. "Cookies? Nice analogy, buddy. But I do get what you mean. It's just...why would I want anyone else apart from Nina?"

"To make absolutely, positively sure that she _is_ the one you want. The only one you want. Go out tonight with me, we'll get a couple of dates and just see how it goes. That's all I ask."

"I don't feel comfortable doing that, Mark," Glen said, frowning again. "Just because Nina's away at the moment..."

"Means it's the perfect time to date someone else, try out someone else," Mark cut in quickly. "You said you're sure about your feelings, so there's no harm in doing this. It's not as if anything will happen if you really love Nina. Just...try another flavor."

"Again with the cookie thing," Glen said, sighing. "What if Nina found out? She'd think I was cheating on her."

"Which you wouldn't be, technically. It's not like you're going to sleep with anyone else. Is it?"

"No, I'm not. But still..."

"Oh come on, delve into the cookie jar," Mark said with a grin.

"Ok, fine. If it will shut you up, then I'll go on one date. Just dinner, nothing else."

"Maybe drinks at the hotel bar," Mark suggested. "Nothing fancy, nothing too romantic, just a test."

"Got anyone in mind?"

Mark grinned again. "As a matter of fact I have. Michelle is going to join me tonight and she's bringing along Melina as soon as I give her the go ahead."

"Which one are you planning on throwing at me?" Glen asked dryly.

"Melina. I have plans for Michelle myself," Mark said, giving a lecherous grin that made Glen laugh.

"Fine, but you're going to be disappointed because nothing's going to happen," Glen told him firmly, wondering whether this was really the right thing to do. "By the way, as we're talking cookies, what flavor is little Miss Ross?"

Mark's smile instantly disappeared. "Lemon," he grumbled. "Bitter, sharp, twisted..."

"With a touch of cherry," Glen cut in.

"Oh funny," Mark said, standing up and brushing his hair back again. "Real funny. You should be a comedian with a routine that good."

"Now who's bitter and twisted?" Glen asked as he grabbed his towel and threw it into his bag.

"Shut the hell up," Mark grumbled good-naturedly. "Meet me in the bar at seven. Don't be late!"

"Whatever," Glen grumbled. He frowned as he thought of what he was agreeing to, but then pushed the worries to the back of his mind. He loved Nina, he missed her so much he hurt and there was no way he'd even be tempted by another woman. With that thought settled in his head, he grabbed his gear and headed for the hotel.

_*****Uh-oh, what will happen! Mwahahahaha!*****_


	16. Chapter 16

_*****A/N:- Thanks for the reviews…..you guys make me feel so good! Lol. Makes me want to write, which is a good thing. Ok, next chapter…..*****_

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Nina jumped into the taxi and tried to keep her excitement from bubbling over. She had spent two days with her family, had a great time at her dad's birthday party, and had told them all about Glen. Her parents were so happy that _she_ was happy that they were entirely understanding when she told them she wouldn't be staying the entire week after all, and that she had to get back to him. She just had to tell him how she felt, it was going to burst out of her any day now and she would rather they were alone when it happened.

A quick phone call to Peyton had confirmed where they were all staying and she had wasted no time getting a flight out. Now all she had to do was find Glen. She knew he had the night off and she had no doubt that Mark had made him go out, but he should be in bed by now, it was past 2am. She would just let herself into the room if she could get a spare key from the desk. Or maybe she'd knock and wake him up, she thought, smiling as she envisaged what they would then be doing.

When she reached the hotel, she paid the taxi driver, grabbed her case and headed inside to the desk. The manageress was very friendly, but flatly refused to give her a key to Glen's room even when she explained who she was to him. With a wry smile she shrugged and thanked the woman anyway. She was only doing her job and probably a hundred women a night tried to get the wrestlers room keys. Well, it wasn't a problem. Glen could be a bit grumpy when woken up, but she knew exactly how to soothe the savage beast, she thought with a smile.

The smile dropped abruptly when she got up near his room and saw Melina walk out, wearing a very revealing little number.

"Night, handsome," the tall brunette said, her voice a husky whisper. Nina couldn't hear any reply, but by that point she couldn't breathe either. Her chest had clenched and her heart had dropped somewhere down by her feet. She shuffled back out of sight, watching the scene unfold before her as a loud giggle erupted from further down the hallway and Michelle McCool rushed up to Melina.

"That was a _great_ couple of hours," Michelle told the other woman, smoothing her hands down over her barely-there clothing. "Mark is h-u-g-e!" She held her hands about a foot apart and wiggled her eyebrows, making the other woman laugh.

"So I know what you got," she said, smirking. "Want to know what I got?" She held her left hand out and the blonde woman squealed.

"Glen gave you _this_?" she asked, brushing her fingers over the large diamond ring.

"Yep, said he bought it just for me," Melina agreed, holding her hand up to admire the ring. Nina couldn't believe what she was seeing and she leaned back against the wall, automatically pressing the button for the elevator as tears coursed down her cheeks. Glen must have been playing her the whole time. How could she have been so stupid?

Nina didn't know where to go. She found herself back at the reception desk after having managed to dry her eyes enough to look fairly normal and she asked for a room, only to find they were fully booked. Her mind wasn't working properly enough to ask where anyone else was staying and she turned and made her way to a group of chairs, slumping down into one and covering her face with both hands.

"Nina?" a deep voice asked and she looked up, embarrassed to find Kevin Nash staring down at her worriedly. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" He sat down next to her and pulled her into his big arms as she just sobbed, his show of concern only making her cry harder. "Come on, tell me what's got you so upset," he urged her, rubbing her back gently.

"I can't!" she wailed, burying her face in his neck and clutching his shirt.

Kevin melted. He was the big, gruff wrestler, the one with the bad temper, the one with the domineering attitude. In reality, he could be very softhearted whenever a woman was in distress, even if he was the one who had caused the distress. That wasn't the case here, though, and he had never known Nina to be anything other than upbeat and cheerful. "Sure you can, honey. Tell Big Kev all about it and then I can go and find whoever made you cry like this and bash their brains in."

That statement raised a tiny smile and she took a deep, shuddering breath as she attempted to pull herself together. "I don't want you to bash his brains in," she said huskily.

"His? So it's a guy?" he said, then frowned. "Surely not Glen?"

She nodded and dissolved against him again. "He slept with Melina!"

Kevin barely kept the grimace of distaste off his face. Melina wasn't all bad, but she sure wasn't his type. He would have bet good money she wasn't Glen's type either. Something weird was going on here. "Honey, you must have got it wrong, Glen just wouldn't do something like that to you. He isn't like that."

"That's what I thought too…" she mumbled, drying her eyes again even though she was still crying. "But he gave her a ring! They're engaged….he was just playing me for a fool all this time. I can't believe I fell for it!"

Kevin shook his head. "If there's one thing I'm certain of with Glen it's that he's never had a woman before you," Kevin said, nodding when she shot him a startled look. "Yeah, he thought that nobody but Mark knew, but I did and Scott did too. We never let on to anyone, because that was Glen's business, but we could tell. The only reason being the way he acted with women, or the lack of women. He's had women throwing themselves at him for years and he's never touched a one of them. Then you came along, and I've never seen him happier." He took her hands and rubbed gently over the backs of them as he spoke. "Whatever you saw tonight is twisted somehow, and I'm going to find out how. Peyton is in room 625, why don't you go on up and stay with her for the rest of the night?"

"I don't want to wake her up," Nina said, suddenly feeling really tired.

"She won't mind," he insisted, standing up and pulling her up with him. "Go on. And when you wake up tomorrow this will all be sorted out, ok?"

"I don't see how. You didn't see her, Kevin, she was half naked….and then Michelle came along and she showed her the ring," she said, her eyes filling with tears again. "I came back early to tell him I loved him, can you believe that? I'm such a fucking idiot."

Kevin's eye twitched at her language. "You're not an idiot, and cursing is something I'd normally be taking you to task over. Considering the circumstances I guess I can forgive it this once."

Nina frowned up at him. "You curse all the time!"

"Not knowingly in front of a woman, and anyway, I'm a man."

"So?"

"Women shouldn't speak like that. My father never held with bad language in front of ladies and particularly not _from_ ladies. I'm the same way."

"Caveman," she muttered.

"Proud of it, darlin'," he said with a reassuring smile. "Go on, now."

He watched her go and then frowned. Whatever the hell had happened, he was going to do his damnedest to get to the bottom of it. Glen and Nina belonged together, even his withered old heart could see that.

His first port of call was Glen's room, where he spent the next ten minutes hammering on the door and shouting. All to no avail, as it turned out. The only response he got was a very pissed Dave Batista emerging from the room next door with bloodshot eyes.

"What the fuck, Kev? Some of us are trying to sleep!" he grumbled.

"This is more important than your beauty sleep, so shut the hell up. Where's Glen?"

Dave shrugged. "In his room, as far as I know. He was pretty wasted when I saw him and Mark earlier though."

"He was, huh?" Kevin said thoughtfully. "Hmm. Ok, thanks. Go back and try and get rid of those dark circles under your eyes then."

"I have dark circles?" Dave said, one hand instantly trying to smooth out the skin under his eyes with a look of panic. "Goddamn it!"

Kevin smirked as the other man quickly rushed back into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Diva," he muttered as he moved along the hallway to Mark's room. Another round of hammering got a quick response and Mark stood there scowling. "It's a bit late for a visit isn't it?"

"Got someone in there, have you?"

"Not any more, why?"

"Because you've got some explaining to do. Glen's in deep shit and I can't help but think you're behind it all," Kevin growled, pushing his way into the room.

"Come right in," Mark muttered as he shut the door. "What do you mean about Glen?"

"Nina's here."

Mark frowned. "Oh."

"Mmm-hmm. She saw Melina leaving Glen's room."

"Shit."

"Yeah. It gets worse though," Kevin continued as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Worse than another woman leaving his room?"

"Melina was wearing an engagement ring that Glen apparently gave her."

"A _what_?" Mark burst out, his frown getting worse.

"Nina saw it all, apparently, and she's completely devastated. Seems to think that Glen is as big a player as us now. I sent her up to Peyton's room," Kevin said, smirking at Mark's suddenly thunderous expression. "Whatever you may think about Peyton, she's Nina's friend and she'll comfort her. What I want to know is what the hell is really going on? No way Glen would be sleeping with Melina, let alone getting engaged to her."

Mark grimaced. "I made Glen go out with me tonight on a double date."  
"What the fuck would you do that for? You know how he feels about Nina!"

"Yeah, he told me he loves her. But he's never had any other experience, and I suggested he might want to make sure of his feelings."

"By going out with _Melina_?" Kevin asked, looking at Mark like he was crazy.

"Yes, because she would come on to him nice and strong, and I thought he needed a test."  
"You sound insane, you realize that?" Kevin said as he shook his head. "So how did she end up in Glen's room?"

"I have no idea. He had a lot to drink….he was missing Nina, and not really getting into the date and I loaded him up with beer, then bourbon," Mark admitted. "Melina tried her best with him too, all her moves." He smiled at that, then rolled his eyes at Kevin's pointed glare. "He relaxed some and when I left with Michelle, Melina and Glen were sitting close together, though not actually touching. I honestly didn't think it would go any further, and Glen was in no condition to have sex with anyone. So how she got into his room is something we'll have to ask the two of them."

"Glen isn't answering his door so I imagine he's out for the count," Kevin mused, running one hand through his hair. "It's too late now to do anything, but I promised Nina I would sort this all out."

"I can go and see Melina…" Mark started, but Kevin cut him off.

"You've done enough damage, don't you think? No, I'll do it in the morning, early. Hopefully I'll wake her up and give her a headache," he said nastily. "Then I'll talk to Glen, if he even remembers anything. I hope you're proud of yourself?"

"My reasoning was sound," Mark said, raising one eyebrow. "Whatever Glen did once I'd left was down to him. He's a big boy, he doesn't need anyone holding his hand."

"No, he doesn't," Kevin agreed as he stood up. "What he needs are his friends acting like adults and respecting his feelings."

Mark just sighed and sat down as Kevin let himself out of the room. No matter what Kevin said, he would get to Glen first in the morning and get some details, and he would go and see Nina and explain. Then apologize. He groaned as he thought of what a mess this had turned into. He had meant well, but obviously he hadn't thought it through too well. But who knew Nina would come back? Or that Glen would ever let Melina into his room? And what the hell was all this about an engagement ring? He was too tired to work it all out and he fell back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Kevin made his way down to the desk, where he managed to charm the manageress out of Melina's room number with a quick smile and a wink. Women could be so easy, he thought smugly as he went to the elevators and made his way up to his own room. He only hoped Melina would be so easy tomorrow morning. Still, if charm didn't do it, threats sure as hell would.

Nina had spent the night alternately crying and then cursing Glen and Melina until she almost lost her voice. She couldn't believe she had thought Glen was different, but he had been so convincing. Surely she couldn't have been _that_ wrong about him? They'd been so close over the last few months, she would have seen some sign…she sighed and smiled shakily as Peyton handed her a cup of steaming coffee.

"You know, I don't know a lot about the guys around here, only what I hear or what Uncle Jimmy tells me, but I have spoken to Glen more than most of the others. I think that what Kevin told you is right, that there's more to this than meets the eye," Peyton told her as she sat next to her on the bed and sipped at her own coffee. "Glen's one of the good guys here. Maybe you should go and talk to him yourself, and not leave it to people like Kevin and probably dick face as well."

"Dick face?" Nina asked, her lips curving slightly. "I guess you mean Mark?"

"Dick face suits him better," Peyton insisted, smiling in return. "You love Glen, and I'm pretty certain he returns the feeling. The way he looks at you….Mmm, I wish I could find someone to look at me that way."

"You're right. I'm being a coward hiding up here and letting Kevin do all the work….that's not me. I need to talk to Glen." Nina stood up and took a deep breath. "No time like the present I guess."

"It's only 7.30," Peyton pointed out. "I don't know if anyone else will be awake this early."

"I'll wake him up," Nina assured her and gave a tight smile as she left the room and made her way back to Glen's room. Once she was standing outside she was assailed with sudden nerves and had to do some breathing exercises she'd read about to try and calm herself down. But depressing thoughts kept running unbidden through her mind. What if Melina had come back and was in there with him right now? What if she confronted him and he just laughed in her face about what an easy mark she had been? She frowned and shook her head, trying to scatter such morose musings. Whatever happened, she had to find out the truth. With a steadying breath she knocked loudly on the door, waited a while and then knocked again. This time she heard faint movement from inside the room, and knocked once more.

The door flew open and Glen stood frowning down at her, his eyes not quite focusing after being woken up so early. "Nina?" he croaked.

"Nina?" came another voice from further away, one that she vaguely recognized as Kevin's, but her attention was focused on the big man in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. He had lipstick on his mouth, his cheek and his neck, with one perfect kiss mark on his chest and her eyes filled with tears of hurt and anger. "You bastard!" she hissed, letting fly and cracking him a good one round the face before storming off up the hallway, pushing past a startled Kevin as she made her getaway.

Glen was standing there stunned, wiggling his jaw about and rubbing his cheek. "What the hell…?"

Kevin studied him and shook his head. "Go look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Just do it," the bigger man said, pushing him back into his room and closing the door behind him. He waited while Glen walked into the bathroom and smiled grimly when he heard him curse at his reflection. He came back out looking stunned and worried.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as flopped down into a chair.

"How much do you remember about last night?" Kevin asked him.

Glen frowned and rubbed his face. "Er….I went out with Mark, I had some beers…Melina got a bit close at one point." He stopped and frowned, thinking of the lipstick. "I guess she got even closer. Jesus, how much did I drink?"

"Too much, by the sound of it," Kevin said dryly. "The big question is, what did you do?"

"I don't know….after the Bourbon, I don't remember a lot," he admitted, then his eyes widened. "Nina!"

"Yeah, your brain really isn't working too well this morning, is it? Nina thinks you've gone from her to Melina, and that in fact you two are now engaged."

"Engaged? Why the hell would she…?" he stopped and his mouth fell open. "The ring…oh shit, man, where's the ring?"

"So…there is a ring?" Kevin asked, watching as Glen started searching through his things.

"Yes! For Nina….I bought it yesterday, I want to marry her….I would never give it to anyone else." He found the box and cursed loudly. "It's gone."

"You think Melina stole it?" Kevin asked him, frowning.

"I don't know….I can't remember anything. Nina hit me….oh God, Kev, have I lost her?" he asked, slumping down onto the bed and staring at the blond man.

Kevin shook his head. "I wish I could tell you no, but truthfully I have no clue. She loves you, so I guess there's always a chance you can explain your way out of this. You just have to be honest…..except you can't remember anything. Somebody needs to find Melina."

A knock sounded and Kevin answered it as Glen didn't move an inch. Mark frowned when he saw that Kevin had beaten him to the punch. He looked at Glen and grimaced.

"What's happened now?"

"Nina dropped by," Kevin explained, shaking his head. "You stay with Glen, I'm going to find Melina. Maybe you can help Glen remember some of last night."

"Sure. Where did Nina go?"

"I don't know. Maybe back to Peyton's room, she hasn't got a room of her own." Kevin stopped and gave a wry smile. "When did we become the fixers of romance?"

"Who the hell knows," Mark grumbled.

"Well, maybe I'm the fixer. _You're_ the wrecker. Well done, by the way."

"Go to hell," Mark growled, before turning back into the room and slamming the door in Kevin's face.

Kevin just grinned and made his way to Melina's room, hammering away on the door as loudly as he could. He hoped she had a vicious headache this morning and the noise was killing her. He was slightly disappointed and a lot surprised when she opened the door and gave him a smile, fully dressed and holding out the ring to him.

.

.

.

.

_*****OK, that's another one done! Yay! Ooo, what will happen now? Why is Melina holding out the ring? Lol.*****_


	17. Chapter 17

_*****A/N:- This is kind of a long chapter…and has quite a bit of Mark and Peyton in it. Hopefully not too much, I don't want to be ignoring Glen and Nina! Anyway, enjoy…*****_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"I assume you're here for this?" Melina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin frowned as he took it. "Yeah I am, and also some answers. How did you get this?"

"Why don't we go down to the restaurant and get some breakfast, I'm starving, and once I've got food in front of me I'll answer all your questions. Not that there's much to tell."

Kevin stepped back as she moved out of her room, and then fell into step beside her on their way to the restaurant. "So nothing happened with Glen?"

She laughed and shook her head. "God, no. He was so drunk he wouldn't have recognized his own mother. He sure wouldn't have been in any condition to do anything, even if he'd been slightly interested."

They made their way to the buffet style breakfast and filled two plates before sitting down.

"So why is he covered in lipstick this morning?"

"Oh that. Well, I helped him get undressed...no ulterior motives," she added at the look Kevin gave her. "The lipstick was for Michelle's benefit, in case she saw him. I'm sick of her claims of sexual prowess with anything that has a pulse, I just wanted her to think that Glen and I had….well, you get the picture."

"Yeah I do. Unfortunately so did Nina when she got a good look at him this morning," Kevin told her.

Melina looked shocked. "She's here? I had heard she was away for the week, or I'd never have….she must think the worst."

"She does. She saw you leave his room last night wearing a ring that was intended for her. Not that she knows that, but Glen is pretty distraught right now too."

"Oh crap," Melina said, chewing her lip. "All Glen did was talk about Nina, then he got so drunk he thought I was her, and he gave me the ring. I was going to leave it there, but I wanted Michelle to think he'd given it to me." She looked at Kevin and grimaced at his expression. "You don't have a very high opinion of me do you? But you don't know me Kevin. I'm not like Michelle, and I'm not mean spirited. Where's Nina now?"

"She's with Peyton I think, why?"

"I'm going to talk to her, that's why. I'm the only one who can explain this properly, and that's what I'm going to do. You give the ring back to Glen and tell him nothing happened at all. I only played up to him for appearances in front of Michelle, I know good and well he's in love with Nina, and I wouldn't do anything to deliberately damage their relationship." She got up and left, looking angry at Kevin's opinion. He obviously thought she was as big a slut as some of the other divas.

She knocked on Peyton's door a few minutes later and smiled as the door was flung open, the younger blond woman staring at her in surprise. "Hey, Peyton. Is Nina here?"

"Er, yes, but I don't think this is a good idea, Melina, not right now," Peyton told her, glancing behind her quickly.

Melina saw Nina standing looking out of the window, with her fists clenched at her sides. "I think now is the perfect time, actually. Why don't you leave us alone, I'm not here to cause trouble I swear."

With one more glance at her friend, Peyton nodded and reluctantly left the room, deciding she may as well take the opportunity to get some food. She found Kevin in the dining room and smiled as he waved her over when she'd grabbed a plate.

"Melina's up with Nina," she told him.

"Yeah, she said she was going to explain it all to her. Nothing happened apparently, it was all just smoke and mirrors. Looks like it might not be too difficult to get those two back on track," he said, smiling as he watched Peyton wolf down her food. "Where do you put it all?"

She shrugged and grinned. "I work hard. And this is my one vice….I love food!"

"Well you can sure eat," he agreed, glancing up as Mark walked towards them. "Hey Mark, what's happening."

"Glen's taking a shower. He said he'd meet me down here," he said, looking down at Peyton's food. "That looks good."

She was surprised he was speaking to her so civilly, but she didn't let it show. "It is," she agreed, frowning when she realized she'd nearly finished. "I might get some more."

"Allow me," Mark said, grabbing her plate and her hand at the same time and helping her up. This time the shock couldn't be hidden and he smiled at Kevin's raised eyebrow before walking off towards the buffet. Kevin chuckled. What was Mark playing at now? He had heard some rumors over the last few weeks about Mark and Peyton, and he could see Mark was up to something.

He watched as Mark escorted her to the food and loaded up her plate for her, then got one for himself. Whatever Mark's little plan with Peyton was, it was going to be amusing to watch. As long as he didn't hurt her, Kevin thought with a frown. Peyton rubbed Mark up the wrong way and vice versa, but she was a sweet girl and he didn't want Mark to do anything horrible to her. He would keep an eye on the situation and step in if need be. A smile lit up his face when Mark walked back to the table, still carrying Peyton's plate and then helping her into her seat like a true gentleman. Mark was no such thing as far as Kevin was concerned and the look he gave him let him know that. Mark just smirked and sat opposite Peyton, enjoying her surprise at his behavior.

Kevin held the ring out under Mark's nose. "Got this back."

"You saw Melina then? How did you get it back?" Mark asked him.

"She just gave it to me, seems nothing happened. I think I might have been wrong about her," Kevin admitted. "Anyway, she's talking to Nina now so things should be settled soon."

"Good," Mark said, frowning. "I need to apologize to them both for all this."

"Yeah you do."

"I never meant for any of this to happen," he said, looking guilty.

Peyton snorted and then grimaced when she realized the sound had actually come out of her mouth.

"What was that for?" Mark asked her, glaring now.

"You really need to ask?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You've ruined their relationship."

"Maybe not," Kevin out in, trying not to smile at Mark's thunderous expression.

"This is just a misunderstanding, I haven't ruined anything and none of this is any of your damn business!" Mark growled at Peyton, pointing his knife at her and flicking a piece of food onto her top accidentally. "Keep your busybody little nose out of things that don't concern you!"

"Advice you would do well to follow yourself, apparently," she snapped, flinging her own utensils at him and then standing up and leaving the dining room, the words 'dick face' floating back to him as she went.

Kevin burst out laughing and Mark glared at him. "Oh, man, you're on a roll," Kevin said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I wondered how long the gentlemanly behavior would last, but I never saw it being for such a short time."

"She's not getting away with this," Mark said, looking down at the food on his shirt that had splattered up from his plate. "That little brat is getting her ass beat."

"Just for having the temerity to argue with the Big Dog?" Kevin asked, shaking his head and laughing again. "You're the one who keeps stoking her temper, you have to expect her to retaliate now and then."

"She started it this time, I was being nice," Mark said.

Kevin shrugged. "If you call that being nice."

"I'll show her nice," he grumbled, then smiled evilly. "I'll catch up with her later at the arena, and she's going to apologize for not only being a brat but hitting me over the head before."

"And how are you going to get her to do that?" Kevin asked, amused that a little blonde girl could get Mark so riled.

"I have my methods," Mark said, continuing to eat and looking smug.

Kevin shook his head. "Your methods are gonna get you two broken arms if you try them on her."

"We'll see."

"I guess we will," Kevin agreed, looking up as Glen finally joined them still looking gloomy. "I've got something for you." He held out the ring and Glen's eyes widened.

"How...?"

"Melina handed it to me this morning," Kevin told him, then went on to explain everything Melina had told him. The look of relief that swept across Glen's face made Kevin laugh. "You have nothing to worry about. Just talk to Nina."

"What if she won't listen?"

"She will," Mark said. "And if she won't, then you make her. Listen man, I'm really sorry. I had no idea this would happen."

"It's not your fault, it's mine for agreeing to go out in the first place."

"I shouldn't have suggested it. I just wanted you to be sure of your feelings, and now I've fucked it all up."

"I am sure of my feelings," Glen said, sighing. "I just hope I haven't lost her."

Back in Peyton's room, Nina stared at Melina, not knowing whether to believe her or not. It was a well known fact that Melina dated a lot, but other than that Nina knew nothing about her.

"Listen Nina, you can believe me or not, there's nothing I can do about that. But I am being truthful. I only put those lipstick marks on him for Michelle, in case she saw him, just to show her that I could get anyone the same as she thinks she can. I know Glen loves you, he spoke about you nonstop." She smiled. "I may not be pure as the driven snow, but I respect that emotion. I wouldn't want to ruin it. He had so much to drink that eventually he thought I was you, and he gave me a ring."

"And you put it on?" Nina asked, sitting down shakily.

"I know I shouldn't have, I know I should have given it straight back, but I wanted to show Michelle…..hell, this sounds so childish." Melina shook her head and grimaced. "She's sort of my only friend here, but she sleeps with every man who makes himself available and she's always making out she's hotter than me, that everyone wants her and not me….I guess I'd just about had enough." She looked at Nina and shrugged. "I'm so sorry. I know better than to act like that."

Nina relaxed a little and smiled. "It's ok, it was just a shock to see you come out of his room….I thought he was playing me. I don't understand why he would go on a date at all, though."

"I think you'll find Mark is responsible for that," Melina said, raising an eyebrow. "You are going to forgive Glen, though, right? He's a great guy, he's been nothing but nice to me since I started here."

"Like you said, he didn't do anything. I hit him, though, and I believed the worst. I should have known he wouldn't do that….if anything I need to say sorry."

"No, you had a lot of evidence that he had done the dirty on you. I'd probably think the same thing," Melina said, standing and stretching. "I have to get to the arena, I've got a shoot. Please let me know how it all goes. I know it's none of my business, but since I was the one who fouled things up….well, I think you and Glen make a great couple."

"I'll let you know. And thanks, Melina, for telling me the truth. You didn't have to, so I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'm just sorry I was the cause of all this. I'll see you later," Melina said, letting herself out of the room and leaving Nina alone with her thoughts.

It made sense that Mark would be the one making Glen go on a date. But then, he couldn't really force Glen to go if he didn't want to. So maybe Glen had _wanted_ to date someone else….she sighed and stared unseeingly out of the window. Nina wasn't a particularly confident woman, she knew she wasn't diva quality, and those were the type of women Glen saw every day. Maybe she wasn't enough for him. Maybe he wanted someone who was beautiful, who had a perfect body. Someone who knew a lot more about sex than she did. But whatever his motivation, she still felt a need to apologize to him. She turned as Peyton came back into the room, looking slightly flushed.

"How did it go with Melina?" Peyton asked, picking up a few things she would need for the arena.

"She explained it all," Nina said with a shrug. "Nothing happened apparently."

"So why do you still look so glum?"

Nina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He still went on a date with another woman. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore."

"Don't be silly, of course he wants you!" Peyton said, unconsciously rubbing the hand Mark had been holding. "I was just with Kevin and he told me all about it. And if you want to know who really deserves all the blame for this, then you need to be looking at dickface."

Nina gave a smile at that. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Peyton flushed. "Dick face."

"He hurt your hand?"

"No, he….well he….he…." she stopped and frowned. "He was sort of nice. He filled my plate and held my hand. Then he was a dick again."

"Again I ask….did he hurt your hand?"

"Oh no….it just, it sort of tingles…." Peyton said, blushing.

Nina smiled again. "That's how it feels when Glen touches me."

"No….no, no, no, that is NOT what I'm feeling. I can't stand Mark!"

"So it's Mark now, hmm?" Nina asked with a laugh. "And you went on a date with him because you can't stand him? Come on, Peyton, I know better."

Peyton grimaced. "Ok, fine, he's hot," she admitted. "But he's so overbearing! He thinks he's like some sort of boss behind the scenes and everyone will run to do his bidding. All he ever does is growl at me."

"And all you ever do is argue with him, which just makes him worse," Nina pointed out.

"I can't help it, he's just so…so….Oooo!" Peyton growled, then sighed. "I have to get to work. I just hope I don't see him again today."

"Well, I wish you luck," Nina said. "And I'm going to need some myself. I have to go and see Glen."

"You'll be fine," Peyton said. "If things don't go as planned, you're welcome to stay here tonight."  
"Thanks, "Nina said, taking a deep breath and leaving the room.

She went straight to the restaurant and felt her heart start to beat frantically when she saw him sitting with Kevin and Mark. Kevin looked up and saw her and gave a slow smile, leaning forward to say something to Mark before the two of them suddenly got up and left, nodding at her as they went. Glen looked up at her when she reached the table and she felt her breath catch in her throat at the hopeful look he gave her. He looked like he was going out of his mind with worry, and she wanted to make him smile again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, laying a hand on his big shoulder and sighing. "I shouldn't have hit you, and I shouldn't have thought the things I did."

At the touch of her hand Glen shivered…he had honestly thought he would never feel her touch again. Forgetting about all the things he had planned to say to her, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, closing his eyes and smiling as he felt her weight settle against him. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," he said, kissing her neck and making her tremble. "I'm sorry I ever agreed to go out with Mark…..he was driving me crazy and I didn't want to be there. I don't even notice other women, all I see is you."

Nina felt her eyes fill with ready tears and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I thought you'd slept with her."

"I would never do that, ever," he said fiercely, drawing back to look in her eyes. "I can completely understand why you would think the worst though, after what you saw. I don't even know how she got in my room, or how I got back to my room. I don't remember a lot, to be honest. But I know I could never cheat on you. I love you, Nina."

This time the tears fell and she buried her face in his neck, so happy to be close to him again and to have him tell her that he loved her. "I love you too," she said. "I came back early to tell you."

"And I nearly ruined it all," he growled, squeezing her a little harder. "Thank God we're ok. We are ok, aren't we?"

Nina smiled at him and ran a hand over the side of his face. "We're ok."

He smiled in return. "Marry me."

Her mouth dropped open at that. She had seen the ring Melina had worn, of course, but for some reason she hadn't thought about what it could mean. She couldn't even speak, and Glen frowned at her lengthy silence.

"Please don't say no," he begged her, starting to worry. "I love you so much, Nina, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want you to be my wife more than anything in the world."

"I can't think of anything I want more than to marry you," she said, laughing and crying at the same time. "Yes!"

Glen nearly cracked her ribs he hugged her so hard then, but finally her muffled squeaks made him pull back and he grinned sheepishly at her. "I got you a ring, but I guess I need to get a different one now that Melina has worn it."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," he said, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Nina studied it carefully, a smile tilting her lips. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Can't I have this one?"

"You still want it? After what happened….after..?"

"I think it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen," she said, handing it back to him. "And Melina didn't mean anything bad by it, she explained it all to me. I want this ring."

"Are you sure?" Glen asked and then chuckled when she held her left hand out to him with a big smile. "I guess you are." He took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand afterwards and then pulling her in for a long, slow kiss that made her toes curl.

Nina melted against him and the kiss went on for a long time, until a cleared throat made them stop and look up. Scott Hall grinned at them from the other side of the table. "I wondered if you two would ever come up for air," he said, raising his eyebrows. "I go away for a couple of months and when I come back all sorts of interesting things are going on. There's you two, happy to be making out in the middle of a restaurant, and then there's all these rumors I've heard about Mark and JR's niece. Looks like it's going to be fun around here from now on."

Glen laughed at that. "Yeah, Mark and Peyton are very interesting to watch," he said, shaking his head. "And as for us two…well, Nina's just agreed to marry me."

Scott almost choked at that. "Marriage? Well, to each his own…I guess if anyone can make it work, then you two can. Congratulations."

"Not another guy against marriage?" Nina asked. "First Mark, and I know Kevin doesn't like to sound of it either, and now you?"

Scott shrugged and gave her a wink as a waitress walked past and blushed when he gave her his most charming grin. "Why settle on one woman when there is a whole world out there just begging to get with me?"

"That's arrogance speaking," Nina said, shaking her head and laughing at his expression.

"That's experience speaking," he corrected her, grinning unrepentantly.

Glen raised an eyebrow. "That might be true, but you're not getting any younger. One day all those flocks of women will dwindle down to the odd one or two who are interested, then what?"

"No, no way," Scott said, shaking his head. "There will never come a day when a woman can resist this body and this smile. I can guarantee it."

"Yeah, funny that," Glen replied. "Mark said almost the same thing about being irresistible, and then Peyton comes along and turns his whole world upside down. Now he doesn't know what to do, and it's driving him insane."

"That won't happen to me," Scott said.

Nina rolled her eyes at Glen and he chuckled, kissing her nose before helping her up and then standing next to her. "We'll leave you and your ego alone," Glen told him, pulling Nina close to his side. "We've got some making up to do."

Scott laughed at that. "Have fun, kids." He watched them walk out of the restaurant and only then frowned at what Glen had said. Mark had always been irresistible to women, and if Mark was having trouble with a girl, then Glen was right….it could happen to him as well. He grimaced and then shook it off. No, they must be wrong….Mark would soon have this girl under his thumb.

Mark was thinking much the same thing, except he didn't want Peyton under his thumb, he wanted her to disappear. Since that couldn't happen, an apology from her would have to suffice.

"Peyton?" Mark called as he walked into JR's outer office. He frowned as he saw her sitting at a computer, watching as she jumped up and stared at him with big eyes. Obviously she hadn't thought he might come to her office and confront her. Well, he was happy to surprise her and to hell with who her uncle happened to be. "I want a word with you!"

"I'm very busy," she told him politely, surprised that her voice came out sounding quite calm. False bravado was the name of the game with Mark. "I have no time to spend listening to someone like you."

"Someone like...? I don't give a good Goddamn how busy you are!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes as she flushed and swallowed nervously. "I'm getting a little sick of the way you talk to me. You have no respect whatsoever. You even attacked me, and I've yet to get an apology for that."

"_Me_ apologize?" she gasped. "You attacked me first, you big gorilla! And why the hell should I give you any respect?"

"Attacked you? I kissed you, and most women would have loved what I did!"

"Only if they were drunk," she shot back, fuming.

"You're just a damn tease, unable or unwilling to follow through with what you started," he growled.

"I didn't start a thing..."

"You came to my hotel room with me, you kissed me..."

"You kissed _me_!" she corrected.

"And _you _let me, kissed me back, rubbed yourself all over me and then tried to back out..."  
"I did not!" she gasped.

"Oh yes you did, you were begging for it," he said, smirking at her as she sent him a poisonous glare. "Something wrong? Don't want to admit I'm right?"

Peyton snorted at that. "You? Right? No, you're not right, you just think you are. The same way you think you're some sort of god amongst men, that women can't resist you. I bet it just makes you want to spit to know that I don't have any problem resisting you at all; in fact if anything you repulse me. All men like you make me sick!" she fumed.

He frowned. "Men like me?"

"Yeah, you know, the type of man who has to drive a big car...or in your case ride a huge motorcycle. Men who cover themselves in tattoos to get attention. If you ask me, you're trying to compensate for a lack of something. I wonder what that might be," she said, smiling sweetly as his mouth dropped open.

"Why you little..."

"Hey Mark," Kevin said as he strolled into the office without knocking. He had followed Mark here and had been listening outside the door, judging it was time he stepped in. Mark would strangle her eventually if they were left alone. His eyes settled on Peyton and he gave her a killer grin. "Hey there sweet thing."

Peyton gave a dismissive toss of her head towards Mark and then returned Kevin's bright smile. "Hi," she said softly, laughing as he leered at her. "What can I do for you?"

The big man perched on the corner of her desk and sighed dramatically. "At the moment I'm wondering what you _can't_ do for me," he murmured, giving her a salacious wink that made her dissolve into giggles again. "But you know, if I had to make a list, it would be endless," he drawled, making Mark grit his teeth as Peyton blushed prettily. Kevin grinned at her reaction and produced a sheet of paper. "I just wanted to give this to JR, but seeing as he isn't here, then I thought you might be sweet enough to hand it over to him."

"No problem," she said, glancing once more at Mark and raising her eyebrows. "I thought you were done?"

"Oh no, I'm not done, not by a long shot," he growled.

Kevin looked from one of them to the other again and had to hide a smile. Moving over to Mark he slapped him on the shoulder. "I think we should leave Peyton here to get on with her work. JR should be back soon and I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased to find us in here disrupting her, don't you think?"

Mark looked at him, rolling his eyes when he saw the determination on the other man's face...along with curiosity. He knew Kevin wouldn't leave him alone until he found out what was going on. "Fine," he grumbled, glaring at Peyton and then narrowing his eyes. "_This_ isn't finished!"

"Ooo, scary. Did you practice that for hours in the mirror before you came in here?" she asked.

"My God you're asking for it!"

"For you to go away? Yes, I am. Thanks for listening," she said with a smile, turning to put her headphones on and begin typing.

Mark felt the irritating urge to stamp his foot and he raised his finger to make another point when Kevin grabbed him and dragged him out of the room, laughing the whole time.

"What the hell is with you two?" he asked once he stopped chuckling.

"She's a demon, sent here to drive me mad, I swear to god!" Mark said, still fuming and fighting the urge to go back in the room and strangle her.. "She actually insinuated that I had a small dick, the little bitch."

"So she's already seen you naked then?" Kevin asked him with a grin.

"Funny." Mark ran a hand through his hair and glared at the door as if he'd like to tear it apart with his bare hands.

"Yeah it is," Kevin mused, watching Mark's face. "I know how you usually deal with recalcitrant women, and getting frustrated isn't it. What happened to blistering her ass?"

"I haven't had the chance….yet," Mark grumbled.

"Soooo...you and Peyton huh?"

"No, _not_ me and Peyton. I'd have to be insane to touch a whiny little shrew like her."

"Hmmm. Odd thing, that, seeing as I've heard tell that you've already touched her," the blond man said, looking more serious all of a sudden. "And that whatever you did to her warranted a smack over the head with an ashtray."

Mark sighed. "Glen's been blabbing I see."

Kevin chuckled. "No, actually I overheard Peyton talking to Nina in catering the other day. Don't worry, they weren't gossiping and they were talking real quiet."

"So how did you overhear them then?" Mark asked as they started to walk down the hall towards the locker rooms.

"I heard your name and Peyton seemed angry...I've never seen her angry since she started working here, unless it was something to do with you, so I was curious as to why. I sort of moved a little closer and did nothing but listen."

Mark shook his head. "You're not even slightly ashamed about eavesdropping are you?"

"Hell no, how do you think I know so much? Anyway, don't change the subject. Just what did you do to that girl?"

"See, now that was the same thing Glen and Nina asked me. Why is it that everyone straight away thinks that I attacked her? When the _fuck_ have I ever had to take a woman by force?"

"Whoa, chill bro," Kevin said, laughing again. "For the record, I don't think you attacked her. But she's pure as the driven snow, buddy, anyone with a brain can see that. She wouldn't know how to handle a man with your...shall we say, aggressive passion? Now me, I know how to treat the innocent ones."

"Oh really? And how many virgins have you broken in?"

"Well...um...none as far as I can remember. But if I did, say with Peyton for instance, I wouldn't call it breaking her in. I'd make love to her, treat her gently, romance her, make her feel like she was the most important person in the world. And for starters I'd slowly build up to it, not just grab her and shove my tongue down her throat!"

Mark was trying to reason with himself that he shouldn't be getting angry at the mere thought of Kevin touching Peyton, when his last words filtered through the sudden rage. "What the hell does that mean?"

"That's just what I heard Peyton telling Nina," Kevin told him with a shrug. "And judging from your expression, that was exactly what you did."

"What else did she say?"

"Well, she seems to think you grabbed her without a word, shoved your tongue down her throat and then grabbed her funbags for good measure. Sounds real romantic to me!"

"What the hell do you know about romance? Funbags? For God's sake. And I didn't shove my tongue down her throat; I kissed her...that's all."

"And the funbags?"

"I might have...touched her breast. Gently," he added, frowning again. "Why the hell would she think of it that way?"

"Pure as the driven snow, remember? Maybe she isn't used to being kissed at all."

"Oh come on! Every woman her age has at least been kissed a few hundred times."

"Most women, yeah. But most women her age aren't virgins, now are they?" Kevin pointed out, smiling again as Mark stopped still and went silent. "You didn't know she was a virgin at the time, did you?"

"Not until Nina told me, no," Mark admitted, walking again and grateful when they reached the locker room. He needed to sit down.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. It certainly shouldn't bother you how she feels. After all, she thinks you have a small dick."

"I could soon show her different," Mark grumbled, irritated beyond reason at her accusation.

"Really? Why would you want to bother?"

Mark almost growled. "God knows. Toxic little gnome."

"You know, I think the next few weeks are going to be fascinating," Kevin said, opening his locker and taking out his bag.

"Whatever," Mark said grabbing his towel and glaring at Kevin. "I have to go practice, why don't you run along."

"Good idea. Maybe I'll go ask Peyton to lunch. She's sweet." He gave Mark a cocky grin and left to room, his laughter floating back as Mark cursed at him.

Glen had managed to get Nina up to his room and he dragged her inside, grimacing at the mess the room was in. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't think…."

"It's ok. You're usually a neat freak, so I can forgive you when you mess up a bit."

"That's not what I meant," Glen said, looking so guilty she pulled him down for a kiss.

"I know. And that's ok, too," she whispered. "I love you, and nothing can hurt us now."

"No it can't," he agreed, picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. "I'll kill anyone who tries to come between us, I swear I will."

Nina laughed at his expression and then went silent when he lowered his big body onto hers, his face deadly serious as he bent and started making love to her.

.

.

.

.

_*****Ok, that's all I've got right now! Now I just have to write some more….at some time!*****_


End file.
